Noel
by InterestSparked
Summary: Due to weird circumstances Noel and his family moves from Blithe hollow, to Oregon. in his family Noel feels both neglected and unwanted, He's always overlooked by his sisters, and his father seems to hate him. When he finds the key to the small door Noel Immediatly loves the other world. He loves the world so much he wants to stay, even it means having buttons sewn in his eyes
1. Chapter 1

**12 years ago Coraline Jones defeated the Beldam and saved the souls of the ghost children that where killed by the women disguising herself as the other mother. It's been twelve years since Coraline locked the door and threw the key down the well. Since then Coraline and Wybie both grew up and moved out of Oregon, and her parents eventually moved as well. Mrs. Lovat also died of old age, and the pink palace went under new ownership. With new ownership comes new occupants, and a new adventure for the new family.**

* * *

><p>"Mom, I still don't understand why we're moving" 12 year old Noel Con said to his mother<p>

"What don't you understand" Sara Con sighed, "Your dads been relocated, that's why we're moving" She told her so for the umpteenth time

"Okay let me rephrase. We don't live that far from where dads been relocated, so why are we moving" Noel rephrased

"What do you mean we live close" Noel's father Stuart said looking at his son through the mirror, "We moved from Massachusetts, to Oregon" Stuart explained

"You could have done it" Noel told his father

"Yeah, alright" his father rolled his eyes, "you obviously don't pay attention in social studies"

"besides, after the whole freaky Zombie accident that happened, I feel like the whole family would feel safer away from that town" Sara explained to her son

Leaning back in his seat Noel sighed and looked out the window. His parents wanted to reveal where they would be living as a surprise, and Noel was anxious to see his new house. As the car drove up the driveway Noel's eyes widened at the pink house the car was driving close to.

"What. The Heck. Is this" Noel asked as his eyes widened at the pink house

"Welcome to our new home" Stuart smiled

"IT'S SO PINK" Noel's younger sister Angelica yelled in excitement as she tore off her seatbelt and scrambled over Noel to peer out the window

"It's called the pink Palace" Sara said smiling at her youngest

"I love this place already!" She yelled

"Shut up and Get off of me" Noel said annoyed, while pushing his sister off of him

"NOEL" Sara yelled, turning around to face her son, "What did I tell you about putting your hands on your sister

"She put her hands on me first" Noel tried to defend himself

"I don't care, you do not put your hands on girls"

"what if they put their hands on me first"

"Then you ignore it, or you tell the teacher, or you leave" Sara told him

Noel rolled his eyes as the car came to a stop. Getting out of the car first, Noel jumped out of the way of Angelical who ran up to the house. His father opened the trunk to the car door, and Noel ran towards it, grabbing his skateboard and running towards the gates that his father just drove through.

"NOEL WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING" Stuart yelled at his son

"I'M GOING EXPLORING" he yelled back

Not waiting for his father to call him back Noel ran out of the gate and threw his skateboard down, stepping on it and skating on the path surronding by trees. To be honest Noel didn't care about exploring, he just didn't want to be around his family at the moment, and he didn't want to be stuck with unpacking.

Skating around Noel looked around at his surroundings. There wasn't mich to see except trees, bushes, flowers, grass, dirt, and the obvious things you find outside. The bushes shook in front of Noel and he stopped. Raising an eyebrow Noel hopped off of his skateboard and cautiously walked towards the shaking bush.

Reaching towards the Bush red eyes opened, scaring Noel who jumped back, when a small, all white animals jumped out. Shocked Noel screamed and fell to the ground.

"Ahh, what the hell" Noel crawled away from the white animal with blood red eyes that snarled at him. Getting a good look at the animal, Noel realized that it was a small wolf. Barking at Noel, the white wolf ran away. Shaking his head Noel got up off of the ground and continued on with his exploration.

Stopping Noel raised an eyebrow at a covered up hole on the ground. Walking over to the covered hole, Noel stomped his foot hard down on it.

"I wouldn't do that if a where you" a female voice said from above. Looking up towards the cliffs, Noel seen a girl. She looked to be his age with long dirty blonde hair, wearing baggy cargo pants and a long coat with skeleton gloves.

"and why not" Noel said smartly

Rolling her eyes the girl walked down the path, pushing Noel off of the Wooden cover. She bent down in front of Noel, picking up a stick and peeling the cover open with all her might, once it was off, she looked towards Noel

"Because this cover isn't that sturdy and you might fall into the well" she explained

"Ha, what a cliche" Noel rolled his eyes

"So are you new here" the girl asked as she covered the well again

"Gee how did you know" Noel said sarcastically

"No need to be sarcastic" the girl said, "then again it was pretty obvious seeing as my aunt is the new owner of the place you live in" She told him

"Your Aunt owns that pink house" Noel asked

"Yup"

"Why the heck didn't she change the color then"

The girl laughed and sat down on a stump. Now that she was closer Noel seem she had fairly tan skin, with grey eyes, and pouty full lips. She was also really skinny.

"So what's your name kid" She asked him

"Kid?" Noel raised an eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure I'm older than you"

"how old are you then?"

"12"

"when's your birthday?"

"August"

"I'm July, so that means I'm older," She smirked "Kid"

"Because a month apart makes you so much more of an adult than me" Noel rolled his eyes

"So what's your name" she asked, ignoring his sarcasm

"Noel" he introduced, "Noel Con"

"Noel Con Huh" She tested out, "I like it, sounds cool"

"right" Noel nodded slowly, looking at the blonde weirdly, "so what's your name"

"I rather not tell you that" she declined

"Why, I told you mine"

"If I told you my name, you wouldn't believe me"

"Oh, it's one of those stupidly retarded names that get you bullied" Noel established

"Stupidly retarded Yes, but please, they wish they could bully me"

"so tell me your name" Noel urged

The blonde haired girl name really was weird, but then again, he's gonna find out one way or another. "Remember" she answered"

"Remember what" Noel said looking at the blonde weirdly

"Remember Stone"

"I just moved here, how could I remember Stone" He said seriously

"I don't know if you're being serious, or if you're being sarcastic"

"You told me to remember stone"

"no, my name IS Remeber Stone" She clearified

Noel stared at the blonde haired girl named Remember. He knew what to say, but Remember isnt a name, it's a word used for forgetful people.

"Your parents must hate you" Noel said after a long pause

"Not everyone can have a cool sounding name like Noel Con okay" Remember said loudly

"yeah, whatever," Noel dismissed, "Anyway I should be heading back, I realized that I left before I could pick a room so my sisters most likely got the biggest of the 4"

Waving his hand Noel got on his skateboard and kicked the ground to go. Remember watched afte him, sensing something bad. Shrugging her shoulder she got up from her stump and continued doing what she was doing.

* * *

><p>Arriving at his at his new house Noel walked up the stairs to the porch, and entered through the front door. The inside of the house was huge. When walking into the Fouer you was faced with the stairs that led upstairs, with a closet on the side. To the right was double doors towards the Livingroom, and to the left was an arch that led towards the kitchen and diningroom.<p>

Jogging up the stairs two at a time, Noel reached the top of the stairs. walking through the halls Noel looked in each room to find Angelina in a big room, and Angelica in a big room. He also found his dad setting up what seemed to be the Office. Reaching the end of the hall Noel looked into the very last room, and seen his stuff piled inside. Walking I to the room, Noel looked around. It was obviously smaller than the other rooms by a lot and it had a nice bay window with a couch attached to it. To make it even worse, it couldn't even fit his Keyboard stand, and there was no room to even push his desk chair out.

"DAD" Noel yelled as he walked out of the room, "DAD" he yelled again as he reached the office

"What is it Noel" His father grumbled

"I can't live in that room" Noel exclaimed, "it's too small"

"Who's fault is that for running off instead of helping"

"Yeah but I barely have any space for anything" Noel told him

"Oh well"

"What do you mean oh well. If my stuff can't fit into my room, then where is it going to go"

"In the trash, or stored somewhere"

"But that's not fair" Noel argued, "why can't I switch rooms with Angelica"

"Because she picked that room first"

"What about the time when I woke up first and wanted french toast for breakfast, but when Angelina woke up and asked do pancakes she got pancakes"

"What you're talking about, and the situation you're in doesn't go together" Stuart raised an eyebrow at his son

"What about when I was watching TV first, and then Angelica wanted to watch TV and I had to give it up so she could watch the stupid wonder pets" Noel asked annihed

"Because she's your little sister and you need to be nice to your little sister" Stuart tole him

"Do I also have to be like that to my older sister as well" Noel rolled his eyes

"Go unpack your room Noel" his father dismissed him

"No ones ever nice to me in this stupid family" Noel mumbled under his breath as he walked away from his father and back into his room. His queen sized bed was already set up, and so was his dresser, bookshelf and desk. Sighing Noel started unpacking his things.

Noel lived in a family of 5. Their was his mother Sara Con, a writer and editor for a popular cooking magazine. She had short Brown hair, with blue eyes, fair skin, and freckles covered her face. She was petite, being only a couple of inches taller than Noel himself. Noel's father Stuart Con is the 6'4 tall and muscular new local Doctor/Psychiatrist with short black hair, green eyes, and pale skin due to his strenuous schedule.

After his Parents came Noel's siblings. Angelina Con is Noel's 15 year old sister. She has long blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and full lips like their mother, but she gets her 5'6 height and thin stature from their dad. Angelica Con is the youngest at 6 and the most spoiled child. She. like Angelina has long blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and full pouty lips. From the way his family treated him, Noel disliked them strongly.

The first thing Noel put away was his clothes, followed by his books, and he set his laptop down on his desk. Now all Noel needed was his shelves set up for his trophy's, and his hooks to set up for his skateboards and his poster boards. Until then Noel made up his bed, and set his guitar and easel.

Bired with unpacking Noel walked downstairs and into the kitchen where his mother www unpacking the plates and other kitchen utensils.

"Hey honey" his mother greeted, "how do you like the house"

"It's bigger than it looks, but I don't care because I have a small room"

"Who's fault is it for running off" Sara looked at him

"Shouldn't we have some type of order in this house" Noel sighed in frustration, "Like when it comes to me Angelina always gets the better things because she's older, but when it comes to me I don't get anything because I'm bith younger and older" Noel told her

"Stop being so dramatic Noel, you're younger than Angelina, and older than Angelica, so you're stuck in a stalemate" his mother explained

"Then what about being the only boy"

"You're not the only boy"

"I am now" Noel exclaimed

"No" his mother mouthed making Noel suck his teeth, "so what do you want for dinner" she asked him

"are you gonna get what I ask, or should I not waste my breath because it doesn't matter what I want if Angelica or Angelina wants something else"

"Noel" his mother warned

"I want Taco Bell" he told her

"Okay" his mother nodded, "now help me in here"

complying Noel helped his mother unpack the kitchen. Minutes later his father walked into the kitchen

"house is coming along nicely isn't it" Stuart smiled at his wife

"I know, to bad it's not a house anymore"

"dad, mom said we're having Taco Bell for dinner" Noel told his father before his sisters could ask for anything else

"Okay" Stuart said looking at his son weirdly, "I'll get Taco Bell"

"Yes" Noel cheered

"Noel I'll set up your shelves tomorrow okay" Staurt told him

"whatever you say dad" Noel mumbled. Walking out of the kitchen, Noel looked through a couple of boxes seated in the foyer to find a couple of hooks and some tape. Once he found those hooks he walked back upstairs. It was those simple and easy hooks that stuck to the wall with those sticker things. Once the hooks where set up Noel set his three skateboards down in a column. His skateboards where all personalized by himself. His favorite skateboard was designed with a red superman S shield, and superman stickers on the underside. He also set up his spray painted Superman Cavas board, and his spray painted graffiti name in Blue, red, and yellow. (If you didn't already figure it out, Noel loves superman)

Kicking off his shoes, and pants, Noel sat down on his bed and grabbed his PSP. Turning his portable game device on, he continued his mode on Metal gear solid. Somewhere around 7 Noel paused his game and put it down on his bed. Leaving his room he walked downstairs to see if his father got Taco Bell. When he walked into the kitchen he found his family eating Burger King.

"Noel, I got you a Whooper meal" his father told him, handing him a small bag

"I thought you was getting Taco Bell"

"I was, but your sisters wanted Burger King"

"I asked first though"

"Sorry champ, but majority rules"

"we'll get Taco Bell next time" his mother told him with a smile

"that's what you said last time" Noel retorted back

"Noel, just sit down and eat" his father commanded

"but I don't want Burger King"

"It's either Burger King or nothing" Stuart stated

""I rather starve" Noel rolled his eyes

"Why don't you stop acting like a selfish brat and eat" Angelina spoke up annoyed "atleast dad got you what you always get from Mcdonalds"

"No, he got me what you wanted me to get from Bruger King" Noel clearified

"People in Africa and Haiti would be happy to have this food" Sara told her son

"I don't care" Noel stated, "so I'm not gonna eat"

Before his mother could say anything Noel stomped up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door shut in the process.

"I HATE ALL OF YOU" Noel screamed loudly through the house. Falling onto his bed the 12 year old boy let the tears fall from his face. _They never listen, and only think of me as nothing other than a brat, _he thought angrily_, I wish Joel was here... I wish they wasn't my family... I wish I had another, no a better family... _He continued to cry until he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Noel woke up with his eyes full of crust. Sitting up he rubbed his eyed before sneezing. Climbing out of bed Noel walked out of his room and into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. His stomach growled loudly from not eating last night, so the boy quickly got dressed in a pair of baggy jeans, and a royal blue long sleeved shirt, and his black all star converses. Walking slowly down the stairs Noel sneezed again. Reaching the kitchen he seen his mother serving a bowl of cereal to his younger sister.

"Hungry" Sarah said as she noticed her son

"Considering I didn't have dinner, I would think so" Noel replied

"well who's fault is it that you didn't eat dinner" Sarah rebated

"Yours and Dads" Noel smiled cheekily while Sarah rolled her eyes. Grabbing a bowl, Noel grabbed the only box of breakfast food in the house, which happened to be Cheerios. Pouring a bowl, Noel grabbed the small glass bowl of sugar, and poured in spoonful after spoonful of sugar.

"Mom, Noel is putting a lot of sugar in his cheerios" Angelica told

"Shut up" Noel glared, kicking the girls chair

"Mommy, Noel kicked my chair"

Walking over to her son Sarah snatched the bowl of Cheerios from Noel.

"So what, you're not gonna let me eat breakfast either" the boy rolled his eyes

"You know the rules with sugar" Sarah scolded

"and you know how much I hate plain and bland food but yet you keep forcing me to eat it" he threw up his hands

"Look Noel, it's too early to get into it with you," Sarah sighed, "so you either eat the food I give you, or you can starve"

Noel sucked his teeth and got up out of his chair. walking out of the kitchen Noel grabbed his coat. It was raining outside, but at the moment he didn't care. He figured it wasn't even pouring, so it was safe to go out in the rain. Besides, he wanted to find the white wolf he seen yesterday and bring it home with him.

Walking into the kitchen, Noel hoped his mother didn't notice him stealing the Sandwich meat out of the refrigerator.

"So Noel, where are you going" Angelina asked, smirking towards her younger brother

"None of your business"

"Noel, it's raining outside" Sarah pointed out

"It's not like it's pouring or anything,"

"doesn't matter, you're not going out"

"Well I wasn't anyway" HE said, stuffing the lunchmeat in his coat and closing the fridge to stand up straight, "I'm just gonna…go back to my room and stuff" he shrugged

"Then why put your coat on" Angelina raised an eyebrow

"Why even Exist"

"That doesn't even make sense"

"You don't make sense"

With that last remark Noel ran out of the kitchen. Stopping at the front door Noel looked both ways, making sure that his sisters and mother was still in the kitchen, and that his father wasn't coming. Grabbing the doorknob with one hand, Noel turned the lock with his other, clenching his eyes shut as he turned the lock slowly, hoping it didn't make a loud unlocking noise that someone would hear. When the door unlocked Noel slowly opened his eyes, once again looking both way to make sure that no one seen him.

Not getting cocky Noel slowly turned the doorknob, pulling the front door open slowly. Once the door was open just enough for his frame to fit through, Noel stepped out of the house, opening the screen door just as slowly, and taking small steps backwards. Each small step he took Noel inched the door closed just as slow. When he was outside, and the door was fully closed, Noel softly and slowly closed the screen door. With a smile on his face, Noel jumped off of the porch steps and left through the gate.

Since Noel had no idea where to look when it came to the white wolf, he figured that the first place he seen the animal would be a good start. Looking thorough the bushes Noel found nothing.

"Well, it is raining," he thought out loud, "And a bush is a horrible place to stay if you're not trying to get wet, so maybe he's hiding in a cave or under a house or something" He concluded. With that in mind Noel started looking for the white wolf in spots that kept the rain out. He searched in every tree trunks, he came across, but only managed to find squirrels, birds, and owls. Not afraid to get Dirty Noel also searched on the ground, to no avail. Sitting down in the mud Noel sighed. A small growling sound caught Noels attention, and the boy turned around.

Crawling towards the sound Noel found himself in a small den where a pair of red eyes stared at him. The white wolf growled, but Noel smiled, pulling out the lunchmeat from his coat.

"It's okay boy, I got you something to eat." With very limited space, it was hard for Noel to use his hands to open the pack of meat, but he managed. The white wolf immediately lunged for the food and started eating the meat. Noel laughed at the small wolf pups enthusiasm. Looking at it, Noel noticed that the wolf was set, its fur sagging due to the wetness of the rain.

It wasn't long until the whole stack of meat was gone, and the wolf took it upon itself to lick Noel's hands. Laughing Noel grabbed the wolf pup and shimmied out of the small hole. On his knees Noel managed to put the pup into his jacket to keep it dry, and stood up. The dog fought against him, but Noel walked unfazed. Reaching his house, Noel seen his father exit the house with a scowl. Eyes widening Noel ran towards the tool shed shack near the house, and let the white pup out of his coat.

"If you stay here, I'll bring you more lunchmeat" Noel told the pup before closing the shed door. Turning around Noel bumped into the chest of his father.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing" Stuart asked in anger

"Nothing" Noel shrugged

"Your mother deliberately told you NOT to go outside in the rain, but what do you do, YOU GO OUTSIDE" he yelled shaking Noel slightly, "and now look at you, you're soaked and muddy"

Noel blinked his eyes through the rain that slid down his forehead. Grabbing his son by the back of his neck Stuart dragged Noel back towards the house. wincing Noel brought his hands up to grip his fathers wrist, but didn't do anything more knowing it was futile to resist. Stuart dragged Noel all the way to the porch, but didn't open the door.

"Get undressed" Stuart ordered

"But we're still outside and its cold"

"I don't care, you're filthy and dripping wet"

Noel opened his mouth to retort, but closed it. The first thing he took of was his beanie, that soaked through to his short black hair. Throwing his hat to the ground Noel took off his muddy black raincoat, and threw that on the ground, but because of the fact the he slid around no the ground, his shirt also got wet with mud. Once his upper half was bare noel shivered, but quickly pulled off his chucks, cursing himself for not using his common sense to wear rain boots. After taking off his sneakers and socks, Noel pulled off his pants

"Do you want me to do my boxers as well" Noel asked smartly

Stuart didn't reply and opened the door, grabbing Noels head and pushing him inside. Once inside Noel sneezed and wiped his nose.

"Dont expect to get special treatment just because you're sick" Staurt told him

"I'm not sick"

"Go upstairs right now, and don't leave for the rest of the day"

"Can I atelast eat" Noel asked, "I didn't eat anything yesterday or today"

"Who's fault is that"

"You know this is abuse right" Noel stated as he stomped up the stairs

"Please, you don't know the definition of abuse" Stuart rolled his eyes

"I know you're not suppose to starve your kids" Noel mumbled under his breath as he stomped up to his room. Instead of walking into his room, Noel went into the bathroom to take a shower.

After his shower Noel got dressed in red basketball shorts, and a white wife beater and red socks. Sitting on his bed, Noel grabbed his keyboard, plugged in his headphones, and started playing.

* * *

><p>Angelica Con was silently playing in the living room. She was having a small tea party with her stuffed animals; a Lion, a teddy bear, a white kitty, a unicorn, and her grumpy Care bear. She was using her limited edition Whimsical butterfly set today, and poured real life tea in on of the tea cups.<p>

"Here you go Grumpy"" Angelica said as she pushed the cup towards the care bear

"Grr, I hate tea" Angelica said in a grumpy voice

"but Grumpy it's really good" she said in her regular voice

"No, it's gross" she said in a grumpy voice again

"You said that last time, but you liked it" Angelica reminded

"No" she said defiantly in a grumpy voice

"Come on grumpy, Angel spent a long time making tea, do it for her" She said in a high pitched voice, as the white kitten

"Hmph" she said grumpily, crossing grumpys arms.

Angelica smiled and continued with her tea party. The living room was big and circular. The black leather couches was set up in front of the fireplace, where the flat screen TV perched on the wall, and the Wii, and Playstation laid under. On the floor was a square, white fur rug, that had a glass table on it. In front of the window was an oak desk with a computer on it. Near the small door, Angelica had her round table set up. Boxes still littered the room, though not as much as before.

"Angel, Your Cookies are Ready" Sara yelled from the kitchen.

"If you'll excuse me" she said, standing up from her seat. As she pushed her chair back Angelica felt something on the leg. Looking down the blonde haired girl noticed that it was a doll. Picking it up, Angelica smiled at it. It wore black shorts with chains, a white long sleeved shirt that had OBEY written on it, high white socks, and all black sneakers, with a black beanie that had a white superman symbol on it. The doll had pale fair skin, with black button eyes, and a beauty mark under its right eye.

Skipping out of the room Angelica had a smile on her face as she swung the doll and entered the kitchen.

"Mommy, look what I found" she said, thrusting the doll towards her mother

"oh wow" Sara said as she looked over the doll, "it's Noel as a doll"

"yup"

"Where and when did you get this" Sara asked

"I just found it now" Angelica told her, "it was behind my seat"

"Huh" Sara raised an eyebrow, "that's interesting"

"Can I have it"

"Sure, I do t see why not" Sara shrugged

"Thank you mommy"

"Your welcome baby"

"So what's for dinner"

"well I was gonna ask Noel what he wanted, but since he disobeyed me when I told him not to go out in the rain, what do you want?" Sarah asked her youngest

"I want Pizza"

"then we're having pizza for dinner"

"YAY"

Grabbing the plate of cookies Angelica walked out of the kitchen. Once she was back in the Livingroom, she placed the cookies down and took her seat, placing her Noel doll down on the table.

"Everyone, this is little Noel" Angekica introduced the doll to her stuffed animals, "but don't worry, he's nothing like the real Noel whos bad, and doesn't listen, and likes to beat you up, and rip the heads off my dolls, and hit me" she explained, "little Noel is the opposite of big Noel" she smiled, "Anyway little Noel, meet everyone"

Angelica introduced the doll to her stuffed animals and continued the tea party. When most of the cookies where gone, and the tea pot was half empty, Angelica was finished with her tea party. Getting up she grabbed little Noel and decided to show the doll around the house.

she showed the doll everything, the closet with the hit water heater, the bathrooms, the kitchen, the dining room, the library, and the parlor. Going upstairs she showed the doll the bathrooms once again, and the sports room. When she opened the door to the study, Angelica found her father sitting on the computer.

"Hi daddy"

"Hi my angel" Staurt smiled

"look what I found" she skipped over to her father, while holding out the doll

"It's a little Noel" Stuart noted as he looked the doll over

"Yup"

"Is it as annoying as your brother"

"No, little Noel is nice, and he doesn't hit me, and he listens"

"Can we switch Noel's" Stuart Half joked

"I wish" Angelica said

"Me too" Staurt mumbled with a sigh, "so what are you doing with little Noel"

"I'm showing him around the new house"

"Alright, go finish doing that okay"

"okay" Angelica smiled

"Wait" Staurt grabbed Angelica from around her waist, "give me a kiss"

Angelica giggled and gave her father a big sloppy wet kiss on his cheek. When Angekica broke away Stuart did the same. Once Staurt let go of Angelica, the little girl ran out of the study. She showed the doll the towel closet where they kept the towels and sheets, before walking into her older sisters room.

Due to moving to a new town, Angelina Con had nothing to do other than sit around her room on her laptop. She just clicked off of Facebook, and was now on Tumblr, looking at the various pictures and posts. When she heard her door open, she didn't even look away from her laptop

"Get Out" she ordered

"But I'm showing Little Noel something" Angelica told her

"If Noel's here then Definately Get out"

"No, not Noel" Angelica rolled her eyes, "Little Noel"

"What the hell are you talking about" Angelina said, finally looking away from her laptop

"Little Noel" Angelica said again, holding out the doll for Angelina to see

"What the" Angelina said, snatching the doll from Angelica. The 15 year old looked the doll over, before settling on the black button eyes, "this doll is creepy" she declared, handing the doll back to her little sister

"No it's not" Angelica cried, "it's cute, like Lalaloopsy"

"which is a creepy show"

"See little Noel, Angelina is a teenager, and they think they're smart and know things when they're not smart, and they don't know everything"

"Can you go away now" Angelina rolled her eyes, looking back at the laptop. Angelica rolled her eyes as well and walked out of her sisters room. She showed the doll her parents room, before showing the doll Noel's room.

"And this is big Noels room" Angelica said to the doll, walking into Noels room. "As you can see Noel is a boy who likes boy things like skateboards, and spray painting stuff," she said, walking towards his bed and standing in front of him, "he also like music and playing different instruments"

Looking up from his keyboard, Noel stopped playing and glared at his little sister. "Get Out Now" he ordered

"No" Angelica stated defiantly, "I'm showing little Noel around"

"Little what" Noel took his headphones off

"Littl Noel" she held out the doll

Snatching the doll out of his sisters hand Noel looked at the doll. It really did look like him, it wore the same clothes he wore when they first arrived at the pink balance, but it had creepy button eyes instead of regular eyes.

"Where did you find this?"

"In the Livingroom" Angelica answered while reaching for the doll. Noel pulled the doll back, keeping it away from his younger sister, "Give me my doll back" Angelica whined, climbing on the bed to grab it. Noel leaned back, knocking his Keyboard to the side and flipping off of the bed. "Give Me My Doll Back" Angelica screamed, tears forming in her eyes

"Wait, Let me look at it first"

"No Noel"

Rolling his eyes Noel ran out of his room, Angelica running behind him, "Give it Back Noel" she cried

"I will, but first shut up and let me look at it" he told her

"NOOOOO" she screamed

Hearing all of the noise Stuart walked out of his study. As Noel tried to run past, Stuart grabbed the boy by the arm, pulling him back as Noel came to a stop. Behind him Angelica stopped besides him, tears falling down her face as she sniffled.

"Noel, what did you do" Stuart growled

"Why do you assume that I did something"

"Because your sister is crying while running after you"

"That's because she's a cry baby"

"Noel" Staurt warned, "Angelica, what happened" Stuart asked his youngest softly

"Noel" Angelica sniffled, "he took my new doll"

"No I didnt" Noel denied, "she handed it to me, and I was looking at it"

"And you didn't give it back"

"I said to wait," Noel rolled his eyes, "you need to be more patient"

"Since when did you care for dolls" Stuart asked his son

"I dont, but the doll looks just like me, so of course I'm gonna be curious" he said, "Besides, this doll is mine"

"how so" Staurt raised an eyebrow

"It looks just like me, and Angelica has never seen the doll before, and found it today, so the doll is mine"

"You never cared about the doll before" Stuart pointed out, "so it's Angelica's now"

"And how would you know I never cared about the doll before" Noel mumbled, but Stuart heard. Narrowing his eyes Stuart snatched the doll from Noel's hands and handed it back to Angelica

"Now go back to your room"

"It's so small in there I'm starting to get claustrophobic"

"Noel, do not get smart with me"

"I'm not getting smart, but the room is so small, I feel like I can't breath"

"Go" Stuart said in a tone that Noel knew not to say anything else. Sucking his teeth Noel made his way back to his room and slammed his door shut.

* * *

><p>At dinner, Sara ordered pizza at Angelica's request, and the family, minus Noel sat around the table.<p>

"Where's Noel" Sara asked

"He's right here" Angelica said through a mouthful of pizza. Besides her, in the seat Noel would usually sit in, sat little Noel.

"If only" Stuart sighed, "if only"

"Can someone go get him so he can eat"

"No" Stuart denied, "he's on punishment"

"But he hasn't eaten all day, or yesterday" Sara argued

"With the amount of trouble that boy gets into, he must have snacks stored around his room"

"But those are just snacks"

"And he'll survive, so he gets nothing but what he has"

Sara sighed and said nothing after that. With a child like Noel it is hard to defend him, he has a smart mouth and a blatant disregard of the rules or doing what he's told. For a child like Him, it takes the toughest type of love, and Sara could do nothing but comply to it. Looking over at the Noel doll, Sara sighed again.

"If only we could replace our Noel, with the doll Noel" Stuart mumbled so only Sara could hear "my life would be so much easier"

sara didn't say anything to that either.

That night, when Angelina and Angelica where snuggled into there beds for the night, and Stuart was sleeping early to start his first day of work, Sara made her way downstairs to the kitchen where two slices of pizza remained. Putting those slices on a plate Sara heated them up, and walked back upstairs towards Noel's room.

Opening the door, Sara was not surprised to find Noel still up, sitting on his windowsill and writing in one of his notebooks.

"Noel" Sara called softly, "I bought you some food, it's pizza, one of you're favorites"

"Thank you" Noel nodded

Sara set the plate down on Noel's dresser as she looked around the room. It was smaller than she thought, and it barely left Noel room to do anything.

"Noel honey, are you okay" Sara asked him, "I know you didn't eat much yesterday and you skipped dinner, and today you ate nothing at all"

Noel didn't reply but pointed to his bed. Sara looked over and found his bed covered in various candy and snack wrappers.

"Well, atleast you ate"

"Yup" Noel nodded

"so what are you writing about"

"Nothing" Noel dismissed

"Come on Noel, I know how much you love writing fiction stories"

"yeah, but I'm still working on this so I don't want to say" He lied with a grin

"Okay" Sara nodded giving up, "when your done, tell me about it"

"okay"

"Goodnight sweetie"

With that said Sara left. Once she was gone Noel rolled his eyes. 'She never cared before so I don't know why she cares now' he thought to himself. Noel wasn't really writing a short story, he kept a diary to himself and wrote about his day, although there wasn't much to say since he was ordered to his room all day.

When he was finished writing Noel left his room, and made his way into the kitchen where he grabbed the turkey. Back upstairs Noel grabbed the plate pizza that lay on his dresser, and opened his bay window. It's not hard for someone like Noel to escape from a second story window, so it took no time for the boy to reach the ground safely.

Jogging over towards the shed, Noel opened the doors hoping the white wolf was still inside since it stopped raining. When he stoped inside Red eyes opened and ran over to the boy. Smiling Noel bent down and presented both the turkey an the pizza. Now Noel didn't know much about animals, but he knew that dogs could pretty much eat anything except chocolate

"Sorry I took so long" Noel petted the white wolf, "my stupid dad got mad and forced me to stay in my room all day" he rolled his eyes, "but since he's sleeping and starting work tomorrow, all is safe" he smiled. Picking up the extra slice of pizza, Noel sat on the ground and started eating with the white wolf. He already liked the wolf better than his own family

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to those who Favorited and followed, and my one reviewer who thinks this story is Amazing<strong>.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Noel got up early in the morning with a roaring headache and a sore throat. Caughing, Noel got up and made his way towards the window. The sky was still dark, but atleast it wasn't raining anymore. Smiling Noel got dressed and made his way downstairs. No one was awake, and he guessed his father was already gone at work. Grabbing a bowl, a spoon, the milk, and the box of Cheerios, Noel made himself breakfast. He wanted to eat breakfast with enough sugar in it for the Cheerios to not taste bland, while not having his mother take it away from him. After he was finished eating, Sara walked into the kitchen.

"Well your up early" Sara noted

"Yup" Noel replied, putting his bowl in the sink, "can I go outside?"

"Are you asking, or telling"

"Asking"

"And are you gonna leave again if I say no"

"Why would you say no"

"Because you're still in trouble for yesterday"

Noel sighed and rolled his eyes, "But, I'll allow you to go outside today" Sara smiled when Noel's face brightened, "however you can't leave the vicinity of the house"

"Meaning"

"You cannot leave the gate"

"But that's where everything is" Noel sucked his teeth

"Why don't you go meet the neighbors then"

"I thought the neighbors where all creepy" Noel repeated what his mother said on their first day

"I only said that because I don't know them, why don't you get to know them and change my mind"

Turning around Noel rolled his eyes again and went upstairs to grab his Superman fitted cap. Walking out of the room he stopped by Angelica's door. Raising an eyebrow Noel opened the door to his sisters room, and walked in. He wanted the little Noel doll back, because it was practically his doll. He found the doll easily enough as Angelica slept with the thing. She was turned to her side as the doll laid besides her. Taking the doll back Noel walked out of Angelica's room.

Reaching the door, Noel reached for the doorknob, "Don't forget Noel, do not leave the gate" Sara reminded him

"Okay" Noel yelled back as he opened the door. Not even leaving the door, Noel eyes widened as the blonde he met when he first moved, stood on the porch.

"Hey" She greeted

"your that girl from the first day" Noel remembered

"oh, so you remember me" she smirked at the pun

"HaHa" Noel laughed dryly as he stepped outside.

"I didn't know you play with dolls" Remember said as she looked down at the doll

"I don't, but since the doll looks like me, it's mine"

"can I see it"

"sure"

Noel handed the doll to Remember who looked it over, "where did you get this from"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "my sister found it in the house"

"Your sister found a doll that looks exactly like you, wearing the same clothes you wore when you first came here" Remember raised an eyebrow

"I guess, but at the same time I don't care"

"you don't care that a random doll appeared that looks just like you" Remember asked

"Nope"

"You're weird"

Noel shrugged and looked at the window to see his mother checking on him. Walking over towards the cellar, Noel stopped at the stairs.

"What's wrong" Remember asked

"Nothing, my mom just said that I can't leave the vicinity of the house"

"Why"

"Because she doesn't like me,"

This time Remember rolled her eyes. She didn't believe that Noel was telling the truth, of course he was exaggerating.

"So since you can't leave, I'm just gonna go" Remember said

"Whatever"

Remember left leaving Noel alone. Walking away from the cellar Noel walked over to the tool shed and grabbed the little white wolf. Now more civil the wolf pup licked all over Noels face as he walked towards the gate. If his mother wanted him to visit the neighbors, he could pretend for a while as if he's inside their homes and chatting.

Leaving the gate Noel made his way over to the well. He wanted to know how deep it was, and if way deep how much stuff he could pull from it. Placing The white wolf pup on the ground, Noel pulled a long string from his hat with a small hook tied around the end, and lowered it in the well until he felt it touch water.

"Let's see what we can find in this well" Noel said the the pup, "will we find body parts. Gold. Money. Oil maybe" he listed, "although I don't think any of that could be found with a small hook" he thought over, "oh well" he shrugged

Lifting the Hook Noel found nothing. The second time the hook got stuck on something. The fourth time he picked up a stick. The fifth time he picked up a piece of wet paper. However on his fifth try Noel found something.

"A key' Noel said as he looked over at the wolf pup, "but not just any key" he looked over, "but a button key"

The wolf pup started to growl at the key. "What's wrong" Noel asked as he looked down at the pup. The pup then jumped and snapped its jaws at the key. Luckily Noel moved his hand in time. "Wait, is the key evil or something" the wolf stepped back and growled again. "Do you know what it goes to then?" The wolf pup ran away, leaving Noel all alone. "I'll worry about that later" Noel declared as he got up off of the ground. He didn't want his mother finding out he left while checking up on him.

Walking through the Gate Noel reached the front of the house in time to see his mother and younger sister walk out of the house

"Where are you going" Noel asked

"Food shopping" Sara answered, "and Angels coming with me"

"noted"

"Get in the house until I come back, and Angelina's in charge"

"Kay"

"Also, what do you want for dinner?"

"I don't care"

Sara nodded her head as Angelica got in the car. Noel, knowing his mother wouldn't leave until he got into the house, walked up the porch and into the house. Since His parents and Younger sister is gone, and all Angelina does is stay on her phone and laptop, Noel had the entire house to himself. Smiling he walked into the Livingroom and turned on the playstation.

Setting the little Noel doll down next to him on the coach, Noel started playing DC Universe. His superhero name was NoelNova, his superpower was magic, and his mentor was superman.

* * *

><p>Hours passed by with Noel still playing DC Universe. He was now doing a moon mission with a three other people when the phone rang. Sucking his teeth Noel continued to play, but only to find a place to stand where he won't get killed, seeing as you can't pause the game. Once he found that place Noel got up and answered the phone.<p>

"Hello"

"Wait don't tell me" the fimiliar voice said making Noel smile, "is this bugz"

"Is this Taz" Noel replied back, his smile widening

"How's my baby brother dong in the house all by his lonesome"

"horrible, and I wish I moved to college with you"

"Sorry about that"

Joel Con, is the 19 year old older brother to Noel. He just recently moved to his college dorm in Boston, and Noel wishes that he was with his brother.

"When are you coming back home to visit" Noel asked

"soon little bro, I promise"

"You better, because I just finished like 3 musical pieces, and I want you to hear them"

"on what instruments"

"The piano, Violin, and the Saxaphone"

"Impressive" Joel said truly impressed at his younger brothers talent

"And I have another drawing for you to bring to college"

"What is it"

"It's a surprise"

Joel laughed, "so who's at home with you"

"Just Angelina"

"So you're home by yourself then" Joel stated making Noel laugh, "where's mom and Angelica?"

"Food shopping" as he said that Noel coughed. That one cough then escalated to a series of coughs which hurt Noels throat, and his head.

"Are you sick"

"Most likely" Noel rubbed his throat

"how did you get sick"

"I went outside when it was raining"

Joel laughed, "man I can't wait to come home and see everyone" Joel sighed, "how's dad"

"He still hates me if that's what you're trying to ask"

"Dad doesn't hate you Noel,"

"Yeah, okay" Noel rolled his eyes

"He doesn't, he just doesn't understand you"

"That's because he never tries, nor cares"

"Why don't you play him a song after dinner, let him hear you play" Joel suggested

"Yeah, like I haven't tried that before"

"Well try again, and again, and again until he finally caves and hears you. I know how much you want to play for him"

"Yeah okay" Noel mumbled

"It's gonna get better Bugz, I promise" Joel exclaimed

"If you say so" Noel sighed

"I'll talk to you later okay"

"okay"

"I'll video chat, so ask for moms laptop"

"Okay"

Once the other line went dead, Noel hung up the phone. Coughing once again the boy opened the fridge and pulled out some orange juice. Pouring a large glass Noel made his way back into the Livingroom. Setting the cup down on the table Noel picked up his controller. A second later, Noels head snapped to the left. "What the" he said as he found the little Noel doll sitting in one of the chairs at Angelica's table. "How did you get over there"

Standing up Noel walked over to the doll, who's back was towards him and at the wall. Picking up the doll, he stared at the spot the doll was facing at. Raising an eyebrow Noel reached his hand out and ran over the outline of a small door. "How and why is there a small looking door here?" Noel questioned, as he knocked on it "And why is it covered"

Pushing the chair away, Noel dug in his pocket and pulled out the button key, cutting the edges of the wall paper that covered the door. Looking at the key, then back at the door, Noel shrugged, 'well, this is a key, and that is a door' he thought to himself, shrugging off the fact that he found the button key in a well, and it's most likely a key for show rather than an actual key to open anything.

Sticking the key through the keyhole, Noel twisted his hand to the right. To his surprise the door clicked open. "Well that's a shocking turn of event" he commented with wide eyes. Now excited Noel opened the small door, only to be met with bricks. "So anti-climactic," he deadpanned at being excited and finding nothing. "What a waste of time," Noel stated as he closed the door and stood up, pushing the chair back in place, while grabbing the doll.

Coughing Noel Walked back towards the couch, throwing the little Noel down on the couch as he picked up his controller to continue playing. After all the time he's wasted, his team was now on their way to face the main boss.

After that mission, Noel grumbled, his head thumping even more than it did earlier, as he held his head. Turning off the Playstation Noel slowly and begrudgingly made his way upstairs and to his room where he climbed onto his bed, where he proceeded to take a nap. The little Noel doll by his side.

* * *

><p>When Noel woke up, he could smell dinner being made. Sitting up in his bed Noel caughed and groaned as he held his head. Crawling off of the bed Noel walked out of his room and down the stairs. Sara was just setting the table for dinner, when Noel walked in and went straight to the fridge.<p>

"where have you been Noel" Sara asked with an edge to her voice

"Upstairs"

"Really, because I was calling for you to help with the bags, but you never came"

"That's because I was sleeping"

"Really, because I asked Angel to go and get you," Sara said, turning around to look at her son, "and she said you wasn't in your room"

"That's because Angel is a liar" Noel replied nonchalantly as he grabbed a Capri sun

"Why would she lie about that Noel"

"I don't know, you tell me"

"She also told me you took her doll"

Rolling his eyes Noel tried to walk away. "Um excuse me, but Dinners ready" his mother stopped him.

Noel resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he took his seat at the circular dinner table. Soon his whole family was sitting down and eating dinner. His mother made Speghetti and meatballs with garlic bread.

So good news children" Sara spoke up with a smile, "Next Monday you will all be starting your first day of school" She announced

"Are you serious" Angelina moaned

"But I don't want to go to school mummy" Angelica whined

"Too bad, and we're going uniform shopping on Saturday"

"Uniform?" Angelina raised an eyebrow, "and are we all going to the same school?"

"Yes uniform" Sara stated, "and no, Angelicas going to the elementary school, while you and Noel are going to the middle/highschool"

"Greeaeeaaaat" Angelina said sarcastically

"Yeah, because I always wanted to go to the same school as Angelina," Noel replied just as sarcastic, "What a dream come true"

Angelina glared at Noel who glared right back. No they didn't hate each other, it was normal brother/sister communication kinda. Noel ate slowly, he wanted to put his head down, or lean against his palm, but his father would yell at him for bad manners. As Angelina talked loudly to his parents Noel thought about what Joel said.

"Mom, can I borrow your laptop?" Noel asked

"Why"

"Joel called today, and he said he would video call after dinner"

"So Joel called just for you, and wants to talk just to you" Sara raised an eyebrow

"No, but I wanted him to listen to something, and I know how much you guys don't like when I play my music, soo"

"So you decided that no one would see or talk to Joel, because you wanted him to listen to music" Sara repeated and Noel nodded his head

"That's really selfish of you, he's Angelina and Angelica's brother as well"

"I know, and I was thinking that we could make a family night out of it, like we put on a show type of thing" he suggested

"Ohh Yeah" Angelica exclaimed in excitement, "Daddy I can show you my twirling and ballet"

"I would love that" Stuart smiled

"What about you Angelina" Sara looked to her eldest daughter

"before we moved, the cheerleaders where doing a new routine, I can kinda show you guys it" Angelina shrugged

"and I can play my Saxaphone" Noel added in last before they forgot

"okay then, our first family night in our new house after dinner" Sara announced with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>After dinner Noel ran upstairs to his room to grab his Saxaphone. He didn't want anything to interfere with having his father listen to his music, so once he grabbed his instrument, he ran back downstairs ready to play. When he got to the livingroom, his mother, father, and Siblings where sitting on the couch, his mothers laptop open as they crowded around it.<p>

Stuart noticed Noel first, the smile dropping from his face as he seen his son carrying his Saxaphone. Saying goodbye to Joel Stuart got up from the couch and made his way towards the stairs.

"I thought we was gonna do a family night" Noel said to his father

"we was, but I forgot I had some paperwork to look over"

"Couldn't you do that later"

"Nope, being new to the hospital I need to go over case files and patients as soon as possible"

"Well they didn't seem that important since you forgot about them" Noel mumbled

Stuart sighed and shook his head, he didn't have the energy or patience to deal with Noel, so he went upstairs. Rolling his eyes Noel sat his Saxaphone down and walked over to the Laptop where his sisters where talking to his older brother.

"So, was you able to do what I suggested," Joel asked

"No"

"aww don't worry, I'm positive he'll listen to you play one day"

"yeah, when he dies" Noel rolled his eyes

"The house looks nice from what I can see" Joel changed the subject

"It is Joel, come live with us Again" Angelica said

"sorry Angel" Joel laughed, "as long as I'm still in school I can't"

"but why can't we send Noel to live at your school, and then you can come back" Angelina said

"Hey, don't talk about Noel like that, he's still your brother" Joel frowned

"Not like I want to be anyway" Noel said

"So, what's interesting about the house" Joel changed the subject once again

"Besides the fact that it's a house that's split four ways" Angelina said, "nothing"

"Mommy said the house is over 150 years old" Angelica spoke up

"wow, that's old, maybe there's some secrets hidden there"

"like the painting that's hanging in the Livingroom as the only piece of furniture this place had when we moved in" Noel said looking at the painting

"a painting" Joel raised an eyebrow

"it's just a boring painting of a little biy whis sad because he dropped his ice cream" Angelina rolled her eyes while smacking her teeth

"I wouldn't expect you artistically challenged people to understand the painting" Noel said, "it's more than that, it gives off an emotion that I can understand"

"Wow, That's deep"

"The only emotion I feel when I see the painting is boredom" Angeina stated

"I think he's cute" Angelica gushed, "he ha blonde hair, and big sad blue eyes, and hes wearing cute little outfit"

The older siblings couldn't help but chuckle at Angelica. The painting was a small thing that was hung above the fireplace. It wasn't anything spectacular, just a small boy in a dreary Blue background, wearing a blue sailors outfit, looking down sadly as he held an empty ice cream cone, at the ice cream that fell to the ground.

"Since stupid Dad left," Noel started, "do you want to hear me play"

"Sure"

"No one wants to hear Noel play his stupid Saxaphone" Angelina stated

"Plus you know how daddy doesn't like to listen to music when he's working" Sara said

Noel looked to Joel, who looked back at his younger brother with a sympathetic look. It's hard being the only one in the family who's creative. When he wants to share, no one wants anything to do with it because they don't understand it. Turning around Noel grabbed his saxaphone and walked back upstairs to his room.

Walking over to his Phonograph, Noel grabbed his Junior Wells record, and put the needle down on the record. Walking over to his desk Noel squeezed into his chair, and grabbed his notebook. He wanted to write a story, a nice short story about a boy who was never understood by anyone but he could do anything and everything.

Messin with you Kid started playing, and Noel started writing.

* * *

><p>Noel guessed it must have been about 1:00 in the morning when he stopped writing. Getting up the boy stretched before leaving his room. His throat was starting to get to bother him, and it hurt everytime he swallowed. Walking downstairs he walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink. Closing the fridge something caught Noel's attention from the corner of his eye.<p>

Raising an eyebrow, the boy walked out of the kitchen and into then hall, turning on the light. He seen a shadow run into the Livingroom and followed it. Turning on the Livingroom light, Noel looked around. Nothing was out of the ordinary, so he assumed the house had mice or something in it.

Shrugging Noel turned around to leave, when the small door caught his attention. A small something poked its head out of the door, but ducked back inside when it seen Noel looking.

"Wasn't that door covered by bricks' Noel said out loud. Running towards the small door Noel opened it wider. His eyes widened as he seen a purple and blue portal type thing, that stretched far. Running through the portal thing looked to be a small doll, and it disappeared.

"Well... What do I have to lose?" Noel asked himself as he crawled through the door. It wasn't long until Noel reached another door. Pushing it open Noel crawled through.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't know if I should put Noels other world in this chapter, then have the aftermath in the next chapter. B<strong>**ut eventually I decided with the next chapter. Also The names have a pattern. Sara and Sturt start with S. Angelica and Angelina have Angel in it. And now Noel and Joel. Lol...kinda**


	4. Chapter 4

Noel stood up confused. If he just crawled out of his Livingroom, how was he now in his Livingroom. Cocking his head to the side Noel looked down at the little door, then back at the Livingroom. Walking around Noel wanted to see if anything was out of the ordinary. So far everything was how it's always been since they moved into the pink palace. Walking out of the Livingroom, Noel smelled a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. "Mom or dad never cooks at night" Noel said to himself as he made his way towards the kitchen.

When he walked into the kitchen Noel found his mother cooking over the stove in a floral print dress, with her hair up in a bun, held together with flowers.

"Mom?" Noel said questioningly, unsure if that was really his mother or not

"Noel, you're here" his mother said as she turned around

Noel jumped back in shock, a gasp leaving his mouth as he stared at his 'mother.' She had Sara Stuart's voice, and her face, and her blonde hair, but she didn't have her eyes. In fact she didn't have eyes at all. Where her eyes where suppose to be, there where buttons.

"What the, your not my mom" Noel stated

"Of course I am"

"No" Noel shook his head in disbelief, "you have buttons where your eyes are suppose to be"

"Oh that" she laughed, "I'm your other mother dear" 'Sara' said with a bright smile

"My other what" Noel raised an eyebrow

"Your other mother," she said again, "everyone has one"

"How is that even possible"

"It's the theory of ifinite and alternate worlds" she answered

"So this is an alternate world"

"Yup"

Noel opened his mouth to reply, but his stomach growled loudly. His other mother looked down at his stomach and turned back around.

"Dinners not quiet ready yet" she said, "why don't you go find your father"

"Umm, okay" Niel said unsure, "where is he"

"Probably in his Zone room," she asnwered, "it's upstairs, and easy to find, you can't miss it"

"Okay" Noel said again

Walking slowly out if the kitchen Noel once again raised an eyebrow. 'So that door did lead to somehwere else' he thought as he reached the stairs. However the stairs weren't the stairs in his house, they where spiral, and long. Walking up the stairs two by two Noel looked at the wall. On the walls where various paintings, each one weirder then the other. There seemed to be one thing about the paintings that where constant. In each painting there was a boy. He was always turned to the side, and his foot was always out like he was walking along with Noel.

Noel stopped. Looking at the painting on the wall next to him he found the boy stopped as well, both of his feet planted on the ground. Noel jumped up two stairs. He stopped once again and turned to the new painting, this time both of the boys feet was off the ground as if he jumped as well. Noel couldn't help but chuckle. He jumped up one stair, and leaned forward to see the painting. Half of the boys body was in the painting, peering to the side as well. Chuckiling again Noel the ran, the blur of the painting passing his by until he stopped. The boy had one foot forward and the other kicked back as if he was running as well. Deciding to do something different Noel stepped back then looked at the painting. The boy stepped back as well. Laughing Noel made his way up the rest of the stairs. The last painting had the boy walking towards his family.

The hallway was bigger and longer than the hallway at home. It was also more colorful and abstract. There was a white carpet that stretched down the hallway with spots of color splotched randomly around it, and the walls where blue, with different painting, and pictures, with sculptures here and there. The hall was lit up with different colored lanterns that floated above his head, and Noel smiled.

Walking down the hall, his footprints where Marked on the carpet. There was many doors down the hall, and Noel was curious to what was inside of them. However Noel had to find his other father. His other mother said that he would know where he is, but so far Noel didn't. That's when Noel heard the sound of a violin. It was a beautiful sound, and Noel was drawn to it. The sound was coming from far down the hall. To Noels surprise the hall turned, which it didn't do before. There were two doors in the hall, and the music was coming from the door to the right. Noel smiled as he opened the white double doors.

The room was gigantic. Ulinke the hallway, which was colorful and fun, the room had white walls that where covered with various music themed paintings, with Black stone floors. In the middle of the room was a beautiful glass piano that laid ontop of a white fur rug. In the corner was a black and White drum set with bongos set beside it. On the wall on the opposite side of the room hung a collection of String intruments, ranging from Acoustic guitars, to electic guitars, to Ukulele's. There was also a black Music symbol painted on the wall where the guitars were. Near the piano was a cello and a Harp as they where to big to hang up. On the right side of the wall, every wind instrument hung, including Flutes, trumbones, and french horns. A tuba laid on the floor under them as it was too big. On the seat of the piano laid a violin.

Stepping into the room, a ping sound echoed throughout the room. Noel stepped back and Looked down. Noels eyes widened at the different colors on the ground. Stepping forward once again, another ping echoed through the room. "Oh cool, there's a Xylophone built on the floor!" Noel exclaimed. Stepping into the room Noel ran through the Xylophone. Laughing he did the beat to the rugrats song. 5 minutes later he jumped off of the xylophone out of breath. "Now what was I suppose to do again" he thought outloud. His gaze then shifted to the violin. "Oh yeah"

Walking over to the piano, Noel picked up the Violin, and looked around. No one was in the room yet he was sure that the violin was being played minutes ago. "Hello" he called. When he got no answer Noel looked down at the violin, 'maybe if I play someone will come' he thought to himself. Placing the violin under his chin, he brought the bow up to the strings, and started playing. The sound wasn't anything in perticular, just a random melody, for this weird and random dream/reality he was in.

Noel played for exactly 2 minutes before deciding that his other father wasn't in the room. Just as he stopped a loud clapping echoed throughout the room, "Bravo, òmorfors(Beautiful in greek,) Praeclarus(Excellent in Latin,) ülgdegdel(outstanding in magnolian), Gwysh(Superb in Welsh)"

Turning around Noel found one of the pictures clapping. The man in the picture smiled and stepped out of the painting, his body solidifying as he made his way towards Noel. The man confused Noel. He had the face of his father, but he had dark, blood red hair that stuck out in all directions under the black top hat, with the same black buttons where his eyes where suppose to be. He wore black pants, with a red button up shirt, and a purple jacket that had splashes of red on it, with no shoes.

"Wow Noel, that performance really touched me" his other father said

"Ummmmmmmm" Noel trailed off, "are you suppose to be—"

"Your other father" he smiled

"I mean, it makes sense, but my father doesn't have red hair, or button eyes, and he hates anything remotely artistic or creative"

"Well that's just to bad" his other father frowned, "But I'm not Your father" he smiled again, "I'm your other father, your better father"

"If you say so" Noel raised an eyebrow, "The other mother told me to look for you," Noel told him, "she said dinner won't be ready for some time"

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" The other father asked

"I don't know" Noel shrugged as he looked around.

Everything in this world was different. His parents and the way the house looked. It's like he was in a fun house where everything is wacky and different. Then again, his other mother told him that this was like an alternate reality.

"How about I show you around," the other father suggested

"Okay, cool, where do we start"

Music filled the room. Turning around Noel found the chimes swinging back and forth. Looking back towards his other father, he found the man with a top hat on his head and carrying a cane.

**Come with me and you'll be**

**In a world of pure imagination**

**Take a look and you'll see**

**Into your imagination**

The other father sang as he grabbed Caressed Noels cheek

**We'll begin with a spin**

He grabbed Noels hand and spun around the room

**Trav'ling in the world of my creation**

**What we'll see will defy**

**Explanation**

He jumped into one of the paintings, bringing Noel along with him. Noel let out an airy laugh as he looked around. They where in an abstract music painting. The violins started to play, and musical notes danced across the canvas. Noel jumped down from the abstract violin, and slid along the abstract French horn, falling but landing on a musical note with hit other father. They floated through the painting until the reached a park.

"This is a Sunday afternoon on the island of La grande Latte" Noel noticed, "by George serrats"

"Good eye kiddo" Stuart praised,

"I know my art" he smiled

The two jumped off of the musical notes and walked around the park. The other father grabbed a carrisol off of one of the women, and spun it around in his hand, as he continued to sing

**If you want to view paradise**

**Simply look around and view it**

**Anything you want to, do it**

**Want to change the world, there's nothing to it**

Grabbing Noel, The other father jumped out of the painting, and into a new one. Noel couldn't help but smile as he looked around this new room.

"I think I'm gonna like it here" Noel said as he looked around at all the marvelous painting in the room. It was like a library full of famous paintings, and sculptures, with one blank wall, and dark oak floors. In the middle of the room was a giant block of marble. The other father grabbed Noel again and the spun around the room.

**There is no life I know**

**To compare with pure imagination**

**Living there, you'll be free**

**If you truly wish to be**

They spun until the reached the block. The other father let go of Noel and reached his finger out. With a flick the marble broke into a beautifully crafted sculpture. The two stepped back to admire.

"That's me!" Noel exclaimed

"It is isn't it"

"How did you do that?"

"Aren't you listening kiddo," the other father ruffled his hair, "Pure imagination"

"I know I'm gonna like it here" Noel stated with a much bigger smile

The other father smile and dragged Noel along into another painting. The two fell slowly from a dark starry sky, the music still playing in the background. They softly landed on a tiny boat. Noel looked around as the another father started rowing. "This is Starry night over the rhon by Van gohg. The other father smiled at Noel and continued to sing

**If you want to view paradise**

**Simply look around and view it**

**Anything you want to, do it**

**Want to change the world, there's nothing to it**

The Stars shines brightly above them, and Noel gasped in awe. The Other father continued to row the boat as the music continued playing in the background. It wasn't long until the reached a small town. The moon appeared and seemed to shine brighter than the stars up above. "So now we're in Starry night" Noel looked at his Other father. The buttoned eyed Stuart didn't say anything as he docked the small boat and stepped out. Noel fallowed after him, and the two walked through the town on a starry night.

**There is no life I know**

**To compare with pure imagination**

**Living there, you'll be free**

**If you truly wish to be**

Grabbing Noel hand The other father jumped out of the painting. Now they where in another room. This was was circular and so high Noel couldn't even see the ceiling. The shelves where full off what seemed like infinite books, and Noel smiled to himself.

"Do you like it son" The other father said in Noel ear

"I like it here" was all Noel had to say with a smile

* * *

><p>Noel already loved this place more than he did his own home. It had everything he could ever want; a Music room with every instrument ever, am art room with every creative tool ever, a library with infinite amount of books, a giant Dark room that could hold as many pictures as Noel wanted, a Studio to display his artwork, a giant movie theatre for watching movies(what else), a sun room where the most beautiful flowers Noel has ever seen are growing, and a go cart track. Yes, everything Noel ever wanted or needed was in this world. However the only thing Noel needed now, is food.<p>

Noel LOVED the idea of painting jumping. Being part of the art and experiencing as artwork himself was something he always thought of, but found impossible. Each painting was connected to a room in the house, and the relativity print, one in which Noel always dreamed of being in, was connected to every part the house, including downstairs.

"This world is amazing" Noel stated as he, and his Other father made their way into the diningroom

"It is isn't it" his other father said

"I mean, I've always dreamed of being part of some of the most amazing arts ever, and it just happened"

"You can do anything you want with imagination"

Noel snickered, "okay spongebob"

Entering the dining room Noels eyes widened at all the food. There was a giant Ham and chicken in the middle of the table, with Baked Macoroni, Mashed potatoes, green beans, Biscuits, and corn on the cob. He knew his real mother could cook, but she never cooked this much food before. 'Sara' looked over at Noel and smiled at the awe struck expression on his face.

"You boys came just in time" she said

"You made all of this" Noel asked, his guide eyes looking over to her

"I did" she smiled, "and it's all for you"

"But isn't this too much"

"Nothing is ever too much"

"I like your way of thinking lady" Noel stated as he walked over to the table to take a seat.

The other mother frowned at the word "Lady" but shook her head and put a smile back on her face. Noel sat at the head of the table, while 'Sara', and 'Stuart' sat in the middle. The three grabbed hands and bowed their heads for grace. "We bow are heads as we bless, mothers golden chicken breast" Stuart said, chuckling towards the end. "Amen" letting go of their hands Noel dug in. He piled everything onto his plate with a Hapoy smile, and ate the ham and macoroni first

"Mhmm" he moaned. The other mother smiled and watched as the boy devoured his food, "is there any gravy"

"Well of course"

A train whistle caught Noel attention as a train appeared on the small tracks placed throughout the table. It swerved through the food, and under the tray of corn, until it stopped in front of Noels plate. Attached to the train was a boat of gravy.

"Gravy train" Noel giggled, "I get it"

Once the rwby was poured all over his mashed potatoes Noel started eating again. He was halfway through his food, and on his second biscuit when the other mother decided to speak.

"Is it good Noel" she asked

"It's even better" he answered with a mouth full

"Is there anything you want"

"Got anything to drink" he asked, "I'm really thirsty"

"Of course" She smiled, "what would you like"

"Mountain Dew mixed Apple Slushy" Noel instantly answered

"Of course"

From up above the chandelier lowered in front of Noel. Where the light bulbs usually go inside the chandelier was thick slushing liquid, attached to a nozzle. Smiling Noel picked up his cup and filled it with three different colors of Mountain Dew. Noel took a large gulp, and went back to eating. It wasn't long before he was finished.

"That, was the best meal I've ever had" Noel sighed

"Well I hope you saved room for dessert"

"Dessert" Noel piped up, "what's for dessert"

"Chocolate pudding"

A bowl of chocolate pudding appeared in front of Noel. Picking up his spoon, he placed it in his mouth.

"And after Dessert we can do something else"

"Likes what?"

"You can show us that new skateboarding move" His Other father suggested

"How did you know about that, and that trick requires a ramp and a railing"

"Just look outside"

Raising an eyebrow Noel raised from his seat to look outside. Instead of the usual garden trench, the trench now curved in places that suited skateboards, with a couple of rails placed around it.

"You changed the garden onto a ramp"

"Yup" his other mother smiled

"That's amazing" he exclaimed. In his excitement Noel accidentally knocked his pudding to the ground, the glass bowl breaking as it hit the floor. "Oops"

"It's okay" his other mother told him. Picking up a small bell, she wiggled it, making the bel, ring. Immediatly two people appeared, one bigger than the other. "Clean this up" she ordered. The two curtsied and followed.

Their head where down so Noel couldn't see their faces, but considering the blonde hair he knew who they where. "Angelica and Angelina" he called. The two looked up. Just like His other mother and his other father, they too had black buttons where their eyes where suppose to be. "Yeah it's official" Noel smiled widely, "I Love this place"

After the pudding was cleaned up and Noel was giving another bowl to finish, the boy was ready to lay down and go to sleep.

"You sleepy kiddo" his other father asked softly

"Yeah"

"Come then, it's time for bed" his other mother said softly while standing up

"Can someone carry me" Noel asked

"Sure thing kiddo"

Bending down Noel climbed on his other father back. "Can we not take the painting, I'm too tired to get excited"

"Whatever you want"

"Thanks"

The walk to Noels room was a nice long one. The painting up the stairs was again followed him. But this time he was walking with what Noel guessed was his mother and father. Once they eacher his room Noels eyes widened in shock for what seemed like the hundredth time. His room was bigger than any room he's ever seen in his entire life. He had a giant bed that could fit 15 people, a giant TV that fit exactly in the middle of the wall, surrounded by every videogame imaginable for every videogame counsol imaginable with a DDR pad on the floor. He had arcade games spread through the room, a giant Superman cut out hung over the bed, and he had a giant fish tank.

"Holy cow" he whispered. His other father brought Noel to his bed, and dropped him down. The bed was like floating on air, and the pillows felt like what Noel Imgained Clouds to feel like.

"This room is amazing, this house is amazing, this world is amazing"

"I'm glad you liked it" his other mother said

"I more than liked it" he yawned

"Before you go to sleep, drink this" his other mother handed him a small cup of liquid

"What is it"

"I noticed you had a sore throat, so I made you medicine to help"

"Thank you" Noel said as he chugged the medicine. It oddly tasted fruity, yawning again Noel slid under the covers. He turned to his right and closed his eyes

"See you soon" he heard his other parents say before he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So Noel can go Pianting jumping in his other world. It's also a lot artistic since Noels the artistic type. The song is Pure imagination from the movie willy wonka and the chocolate factory.<strong>

**Also, writing this while watching Blues Clues for some reason made me laugh.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The weather is gonna be a bit confusing when brought up because I'm switching from if I want it to be summer, or do I want it to be fall, or do I want it to be winter.**

**Shout out to:**

**A.K. Hawthorne**

**Aiden-Warlock**

**Burn OfWhat**

**KisandraWesker**

**This Ghost**

**Who fallowed/Favorited.**

* * *

><p>When Noel woke up the next day wanted to wake up in the other world. It was so much better than his home now, and his parents where actually interested in him. However Noel woke up to his small room, and he knew that things where too good to be true. Sucking his teeth Noel laid back down on his bed and covered his eyes with his arm. If last night was a dream, he most certainly wanted to go back to sleep and have that dream again. Everything was perfect. But like the saying goes, there is no such thing as perfection.<p>

Reaching over to his nightstand Noel grabbed his journal and a pencil. He wanted to write about the dream he had. The food tasted delicious, and he wasn't hungry. In fact, he could still taste the honey glazed ham and the macoroni, and the taste of candy Mountain Dew. Also, his throat wasn't sore anymore, and he didn't feel sick. The Other mother gave him medicine to make him better in his dream, but yet he's better in the real life. It was weird, and Noel didn't know what to believe.

After writing down in his Journal, Noel got up and from his bed and stretched. Walking out of his room Noel made his way downstairs. No one was in the Livingroom so Noel sat on the couch and grabbed the remote. An amazing world of gum ball marathon was on, so Noel settled on that. Subconsciously Noels eyes shifted over to the small door. That was the passage way to the much better other world, the world he would rather be in than this world right now. Curious Noel got up from the couch and walked over to the door. Opening it, he found nothing but bricks.

"So it was dream" Noel stated rolling his eyes.

"Where you the one that ripped the wallpaper?" Turning around Noel seen his mother frowning at him

"I mean, there was a door here" he shrugged

"And what's through that door"

"Stuff"

"Nothing Noel, Nothing is behind that door," she stated, "which is why they covered it in the first place"

"Then why didn't they just destroy the passage all together and get rid of the door"

"Maybe they couldn't,"

"That's stupid"

"No, you ripping the paper was stupid"

"Then cover it over again if you're so upset about it" Noel exclaimed

"That's not the point" Sara told him, "you ruined part of the house just because"

"I was curious, that's not just because"

"Not a good enough reason"

Noel rolled his eyes, and left the room. He wanted to get away from his bitchy mother and her annoying nagging over the smallest thing ever. Pulling on a pair of khaki shorts, a plain black short sleeved shirt, his sneakers, and putting his superman hat on backwards on his head, Noel grabbed walked back downstairs. Walking into the kitchen his mother was sitting at the table, typing away on her laptop. Noel walked towards the fridge, and grabbed both the ham and the turkey. He hasn't seen the wolf pup in a while, and he wanted to make sure it was fed and not starving. Sara looked up at her son as he jogged out of the kitchen

"You're not gonna eat breakfast" Sara called out to him

"Not hungry" he called back

Walking outside Noel smiled as he seen the wolf pup on the porch. "I knew you liked me" Noel smiled. Sitting on the porch steps he took out the lunchmeat and let the pup eat. "You know, I've been thinking of what to call you" Noel told the wolf pup while stroking it's pure white fur, "and I really like the name Ghost." The wolf pup stopped eating and looked at Noel, "I mean, your white, and sneaky, and cool, so why not" he explained with a shrug. Ghost seemed to shrug and went back to eating.

While Noel was petting the wolf pup the mail man arrived. He carried with him his bag of mail, and put them in the four mail boxes, before going back to his truck and taking out a stack of square boxes. He walked up the porch and put them down besides the door. Turning back around he approached Noel.

"Sign for the packages" he said

"Am I old enough to sign for packages"

"Doesn't matter, all you have to do is sign your name"

"My name, or someone else's name"

"Doesn't matter"

Shrugging Noel grabbed the pen and signed the clip board. The mail man thanked him and got back on his truck as Noel watched him leave. Getting up the boy grabbed the stack of packages. "Kruger, Kruger,Kruger, Kruger, and Kruger again" Noel read as he looked at the packages. "Guess these belong to the man upstairs," he said as he looked down at Ghost,. Curious as to what was inside Noel shook the box, hearing the sound of many parts jingling around, "might as well give it to him then"

Noel made his way towards the stairs that led to the upstairs apartment with Ghist trailing behind him. He never met his upstairs neighbors, but from what his father said, the man was creepy. Although Noel learned that his definition of creepy, and his fathers definition of creepy, are two completely different versions. Once he got towards the door Noel knocked 3 times. After 5 minutes with no answer Noel knocked again, "Hello" he called, "I came to deliver your mail," he said as he pressed his ear against the door, however the door creaked open, and Noel fell in.

"Ouch,"

Sitting up on his hands and knees Noel looked around the apartment. It was way small, filled with antique but simple looking furniture that consisted of a couch, a table with a chair, a working desk, a bed, a dresser, and a large mirror. But what interested Noel the most where all the dolls and puppets that littered the walls, and some of the floor. They ranged from small dolls, to large puppets, all with different designs.

"And what do you think you are doing," a heavily accented voice said. Snapping his head forward Noel looked up at an extremely tall man.

"Umm, I was delivering your mail" Noel answered as he stood up. Looking around he then picked up the scattered boxes and handed them to the man

"Out, Out" he ushered to Noel as he pushed the boy out of his house. "Hot weather is bad for the dolls"

"Sorry about that" Noel apologized, "I'm Noel Con" he introduced, "I just moved into the apartment below yours"

"Just call me K"

Noel nodded. K is an extremely tall man. He has short black hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and he was muscular. His face was clear of hair and any signs of aging which meant that he was somewhat young. Noel looked at his hands and Noticed how big they where. No person with hands as big and rough as K's could make dolls.

"Soo, you make puppets and Dolls" Noel said

"I do not make" K exclaimed, "I create"

"Isn't that the same thing"

"Does one make art and music, or does one create art and music?"

"Create"Noel answered immediatly

"Because it is an expression of oneself that doesn't just get made, it gets created from nothing and turned into something"

"Absolutely," Noel agreed, "so you make them out of nothing"

"Yes, everything around me inspires me"

"But what are they for"

"I work for many people, creating dolls for each so each one is different and unique, and makes people happy"

"But wouldn't it be better to just make the same doll instead of making new ones"

"What do you think of dolls and of puppets"

"I don't know" Noel shrugged, "But at the end of the day they're just objects with no feelings, as long as whoever buys them is happy, it should be alright, right"

"WRONG" K shouted, making Noel jump, "Every doll and every puppet has a soul" he exclaimed, "They feel just as we feel, and they watch and observe"

Noel raised an eyebrow at K. Dolls where Dolls, and Puppets are Dolls with strings attached that are controlled by people. This wasn't Toy Story where the toys come to life.

"Whatever you say K"

"I make a special doll just for you No-El" K declared as he walked back into his house.

Noel looked at the door weirdly before shaking his head. "Well that was something," he stated as he looked down at Ghost, "but I guess I shouldn't talk about his craft like that, and it's interesting how he thinks." Noel walked down the stairs. As he reached the porch a hand reached out and grabbed him, spinning him around. Noels eyes widened at K.

"No-El, the Dolls tell me to warn you to stay away from the little door"

"Huh" Noel questioned

"They say little door is dangerous, and that you shouldn't go back"

"Wait, I thought that was a dream. And how do you know about that"

"I told you, the dolls have souls, they know"

"But the door is bricked up, I couldn't go back even if I tried"

"Does not matter, listen to the dolls, they know what's best"

With that K let go of Noel and went back upstairs. Noel shook his head and blinked. "Well that was weird." As he said that his mother walked out of the house to check the mail.

"Noel, can you deliver the mail to the people downstairs" Sara asked

"Can't they come and do it themselves"

"Even if they could it doesn't hurt to be nice"

Noel rolled his eyes at the irony of what his mother said, but nodded anyway. "And while you're there, check on Angel, she's with the old women in the basement having tea." Noel waved to his mother as she handed him a stack of mail. Getting up Noel walked around the house and towards the stairs towards Mr. and Mrs. Lovers home. Knocking on the door Noel waited. Loud barking was heard inside the home as a bunch of dogs jumped into the window. Noel picked up Ghosr just as the door opened.

"Oh hello No-el dear" Mrs. Lovel greeted, "come in, come in"

Noel smiled and walked inside. Mrs. Lovel is an elderly women in her 70's. She has fair olive skin, striking green eyes, full lips, and long black hair. She was greatly in shape for a 70 year old, but not in the sense that she looks younger than she looks. Her husband had the same qualities, except he was more masculine, and his eyes where a golden brown. Together they had 6 kids and 15 grandkids.

"Hey No-El" Mr. Lovel exclaimed, "what are you doing here"

"I came to bring you your mail is all"

"Thank you so much Prieten(Friend in Romani)"

"No problem"

Mr. And Mrs. Lovel home was simple. One bedroom and a kitchen that was connected to the small Livingroom, and a bathroom. The Livingroom had a simple leather couch set, with an old time box TV, an old coffee table, an old music player, and an ancient rug. Pictures of Mr. and Mrs. lovels times in the circus hung around the room, as well as pictures of their family.

"So who is this little Prieten" Mrs. Lovel asked as she petted Ghosts fur

"His name is ghost"

"I didn't know wolves lived around these parts," Mr. Lovel said glancing at the wolf pup

"I didn't know either" Noel shrugged as he sat down

"So what's new today No-El" Mr. Lovel asked, "any new music to play for us"

"I always have something to play" Noel grinned, "but today is just a mail run"

"Can you come over tomorrow and play the piano for us"

"Of course" Noel smiled

Getting up from his seat Noel walked out of the Lovels home. As he left Noel couldn't help but think if he had parents like them, and what his sibling would be like. They'll most likely appreciate his art and his music more than his other family does. Outside was now muggy and foggy. The fog was so dense that it covered the entire ground so Noel didn't know where he was walking.

Because the Fog was so thick Remember thought it would be a good idea to scare the new boy who,lived at the pink palace. She snuck low on the ground, covering herself with the fog as she crept up behind Noel. Ghosts ears twitched as a twig snapped behind them. Climbing over Noels shoulder the white wolf pup growled.

"What's wrong" Turning around, the wolf pup started to bark, as he jumped out of Noels arms and onto Remember. The young girl helped as she fell flat onto the ground. Confused Noel reached down and grabbed Rememebers arm, and pulling her up.

"What the," Noel said confused, "What are you doing"

"I was trying to scare you" Remember said sheepishly, "I however didn't expect a wolf to appear"

The wolf jumped onto the porch and stood by Noel.

"I didn't know wolves lived around here" she said

"Appearantly he's special"

"Is he yours"

"Yeah"

"What's his name"

"Ghost"

"Like Jon Snows wolf on game thrones" Remember exclaimed excitedly

"No, not like Jon Snows wolf"

"But he's white, with red eyes, and his name is ghost" she explained

"So what"

"That means that you named your wolf after his"

"No it doesn't" Noel denied

"Yes it does" she argued back

"No it doesn't"

"Yes it does"

"This conversation is stupid" Noel threw his hands up in the air and turned around.

"Only because Jon Snow is your favorite character in Game of Thrones" she teased

"If I was to name Ghost after anyone in Game of Thrones, it would be The Hound or Jaqen because the faceless assassin is awesome" he exclaimed

"Yeah, he is awesome" Remember sighed

It was silent as the two stood in the muggy atmosphere. Noel didn't know how to label Remember. She acted like his friend, but he didn't know her well enough to call her friend. Or maybe he didn't need to know her that good. After all she seemed like a carefree person, who liked to talk a lot, and she liked Game of Thrones despite the content so she couldn't be all that bad.

"Anyway, I have to check on my little sister" Noel broke the silence just as Angel walked around the house and into the house, "nevermind then"

"Wanna here something weird about this house" Remember asked

"Nobody died here right"

"Maybe, maybe not," she shrugged, "but before my Aunt bought this house, the previous owners grandson told her something weird"

"And that was" Noel trailed off

"He said that some kids disappeared inside the house and never returned"

"Okay"

"He said that under no circumstance should they open some locked door if they should ever find the key, and to never play with a doll with button eyes, like the one that looked like you"

"Huh"

Now Noel knew that last night wasn't a dream. If Mr. K knows about the little door, and the owners grandson knows about the button eyes, then everything that happened last night must have been real.

"You don't find that weird," Remember looked at Noel weirdly, "he knows of a doll with button eyes like yours"

"Everyone does" Noel threw his arms up, "it's called lalaloopsy"

"Not Lalaloopsy stupid, he was talking about that doll specifically"

"Did he say that doll specifically"

"Well he was talking about the house, then brought up the doll, so I guess"

"Yeah, I don't believe it" Noel lied, "I know K said that dolls have souls, but to say that a doll is dangerous, is ridiculous"

Besides him Ghost growled. Noel looked over at the white wolf and raised an eyebrow. Ghost just started to bark at him. Of course Noel didn't know what the wolf was saying, but it was implied clearly.

"See, Ghost agrees," Remember pointed, "and everyone knows that animals can sense danger"

"Yeah, okay"

"Don't believe me, but be careful Noel" Remember told him before walking off.

Noel nodded and grabbed Ghost. He's only been to town for about a week or so, but he still didn't know anyone or any places he could go. He only ever walked around the house, so he only knew the house. Maybe he should look up skateboarding spots, or local contests or after schools he could go to. Walking back into the house, Noel made his way back upstairs.

"My parents always told me that I couldn't have a pet, so staying with me would be our little secret" Noel told ghost as he made his way upstairs. Stepping into his room Noel set Ghost down on his bed. "I know it's not much, but my parents hate me so I get the smallest room." Ghost cuddled up to Noel who smiled. "Hey, wanna hear something great" Noel said as he grabbed his acoustic guitar, "i mixed a couple of songs together and made a really cool mix type thing but turned into my own"

* * *

><p>That night Noel and Ghost walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Since his parents never allowed Noel to have a pet, he has to sneak Ghost food and luxuries. So since Ghost didn't get to eat any dinner, the pair had to wait until everyone was asleep to eat.<p>

"Mom made some meatloaf for dinner, so I hope that suffices" Noel said as he off a large chunk of meat. He hewed the food up in the microwave, and put it on a plate for Ghost to eat. "I don't perticularly like Meatloaf, but it's okay I suppose," Noel shrugged as he grabbed a bowl and filled it with water, placing it on the table next to the plate of meatloaf. Ghost continued eating.

Before he could sit down, Noel heard a sound coming from the Livingroom. Smirking, He got up and ran towards the sound. The small door was left open, and Noel quickly jogged over to it, sliding down on his knees as the partial appeared before him. He quickly crawled in, but something was pulling on his shorts. Looking back Noel seen Ghost tugging on his shorts.

"Come on ghost, those people saying this world is dangerous don't know what they're talking about" Noel told the wolf pup, "I'm gonna be fine"

Turning back around Noel continued to crawl trough the portal until he reached the other side. Smiling Noel got up, but as he stepped forward Ghost jumped in front of him with a growl.

"Come on Ghost, what did I tell you" Noel groaned, "this place isn't dangerous"

"And how would you know that"

"Whoa" Jumping back Noel stared at Ghost in shock. "You can talk"

"Only when I'm in this world" Ghost said

"But, that's... I mean we are in an alternate world, so I guess it makes sense"

"Listen Noel," Ghost said catching the boys attention, "this place isn't as it seems"

"What, you mean it's better"

"No"

"And how do you know this anyway, have you been to this world before"

"Noel just shut up" Ghost growled, "you have to listen to reason okay, this place is dangerous"

"How is it dangerous" Noel exclaimed, "what is so bad about this world that everyone is saying its evil"

Ghost opened his mouth, but closed it once her heard the other mother. "Noel, is that you honey" she called

"Yeah" Noel called back.

Looking back at Ghost Noel left the family room and made his way into the kitchen. His other mother was once again in front of the stove, cooking what smelled like chicken.

"Hey, why didn't you come say hi when you first got here" 'Sara asked

"Sorry, I just thougt i heard my sisters"

"Oh, okay then"

"So what's for dinner"

"Orange chicken, with wild rice, Angel hair pasta, and Asperagus"

"Everything except for the Asperagus sounds good"

"Trust me, you'll like mine" 'Sara winked, "now go play with you're father until dinner is ready"

"Is he upstairs again"

"No, I think he's outside"

Nodding his head Noel rushes outside. He doesn't see anyone in the front of the house, so he decided to go further away from it. To Noels surprise, the further he goes from the house, the more the reality seems to break apart. Once he reached the end of the way, passed the well and into where you can somewhat oversee the town, everything was blank. He found his other father standing besides him, staring at the white nothingness as well.

"Where's the town" Noel asked

"I'm afraid we don't have one"

"What do you mean there's not a town"

"It's not so much as there isn't a town," 'Stuart' turned around to look at him, "it's just that it hasn't been created yet"

"Why not"

"Because you weren't here"

"Me?" Noel pointed to himself as he looked up at his other father

"Yup," he smiled, "don't you know Noel... This world is yours"

"mine" he whispered

"Yup, anything you want, all you have to do is create it"

**This is just the start of your story**

**If you got guts you get glory**

**Anything is possible if it's you**

**And now's the time you gota stand tough**

**Cause if you work hard you can rise up**

**This is whole world is made just for you**

**Look at me I'm just blood pumpin**

**you and me are two hearts thumpin**

**We are two souls giving the same feed**

The other father handed Noel a sketchpads with a box of colored pencils and a pencilpencil. Nervously Noel took the paper and pencils and sat down on the ground as he started sketching.

**So take it all, the world is yours, it's worth fighting for, it's all yours**

**So take it all, the world is yours, it's worth fighting for, it's all mine,**

**it's all yours**

Looking up from the sketchpads, Noels eyes widened at his sketch coming to life. Outlines of tall buildings, stores, sidewalks, and cars, creating themselves. Looking back down, Noel started drawing again, this time with more enthusiasm and vigor

**So put your gloves start trainin**

**You gotta get wet when it's rainin**

**If you got heart you can make it too**

Noel flipped to another page, enthusiastically drawing another street. Once he was done he flipped to another page, then another page.

**You see what I see look harder**

**You know we're the same when we start off**

**Four walks two heads one heart paired**

**So take it all, the world is yours, ask it for more, when you arrange a tour**

**So take it all, the world is yours, it's worth fighting for, it's all mine,**

**it's all yours**

Looking up Noel chuckled when he seen his city. It was a mix of Las Vegas, New York, and the city of Metropolis itself. Skateparks, clothing stores, Bakeries, restaurants, buildings, Apartments, houses, schools, museums, theaters, and amusement parks where drawn with intricate details. Noel even added people to the city, each with dining button eyes where their eyes where suppose to be.

'Stuart' smiled at the city and grabbed Noels hand. The boy got up from the ground with his sketchpads and followed his other father into his city.

**So take it all**

**_So take it all, Noel joined in_**

**the world yours,**

**_the world is mine,_**

**it's worth fighting for**

**_it's worth fighting for,_**

**it's all mine**

**_it's all mine_**

They ran all the way to the tallest building in the self made city. Making it to the roof, they peered over the edge, witnessing the creation for its worth.

**So take it all**

**_So take it all_**

Noel sang as he looked back down at his sketch pad

**The world is yours**

**_The world is mine_**

**It's worth fight for**

**_It's worth fighting for_**

**It's all mine**

**_It's all mine_**

Looking back up, Noel smiled at the giant statue in the middle of the city. Just like the statue of Superman that stood in metropolis, Noel stood in his own city, wearing the signature S shield, with a cape flowing behind him.

**It's all yours**

'Stuart' Smiled fondly at the young boy who was leaning against the edge of the building and staring at his creation with a smile. "Why don't we go explore" 'Stuart suggested

"Okay"

* * *

><p>"Man, my world is awesome" Noel gushed as he and his other father entered the home<p>

"My favorite part is the bakery," 'Stuart' licked his lips, "man those cupcakes are something"

"You should taste my moms, especially her chocolate chip cupcakes with pink frosting, sprinkled with M&M's"

"If you ask your mother, I'm pretty sure she would make them for you"

"I doubt" Noel scoffed, "she doesn't listen to me"

"But mother loves you"

"I'm talking about my real mom," Noel clearified, "I already know the other mother does"

The Other father smiled and patted Noels back as they entered the kitchen. Taking a seat at the head of the table, Noel piled Rice, orange chicken, and Pasta onto his plate, the chandelier producing strawberry Fanta under Noels request. Noel noticed that the other mother didn't eat and she tapped the table as she watched them. It was somewhat suspiciously but he didn't care.

"So what did you boys do today'" she asked them

"I created my own city"

"Ohhh, how exciting"

"Yeah, I sampled parts of Vegas, New York, and Metropolis" he smiled, "plus I have my own statue like Superman"

"It must be beautiful"

"Not beautiful, Awesomely Cool"

The other mother chuckled. Noel finished his food and his sisters came into the room with dessert. Noel drooled as a piece of chocolate mousse cake with a whip cream swirl was placed in front of him. Picking up his fork, Noel happily dug into his cake.

"Hey, is this place real, or am I just dreaming?" Noel suddenly asked

"What do you think," the other mother asked back

"I don't know" he shrugged, "when I went to sleep here, I woke up back home with my horrible parents, with the way here blocked off, but as I came downstairs at night, it was open"

"Where you asleep when you came back" his other father asked

"I don't think I was,"

"Then it's not a dream" he exclaimed happily

"Would you like for this not to be a dream" his other mother smirked

"If it wasn't a dream, that would be the best thing ever," Noel smiled, "that means I can come here whenever I want"

"You know you're welcomed here anytime" The other mother smiled

Noel finished his cake and Angelica and Angelina began to clear the table. The trio walked up the stairs, with Noel stopping to play with the boy in the paintings. However before he could enter his room, his other mother stopped.

"Noel," his other mother called, "before you go to bed, can you play a song for us?" She asked

"Definately" he smiled brightly, "but on what instrument"

"I always loved the sound of the piano"

"Okay" he nodded

Walking into the music room, Noel got behind the piano. Back in the real world, all he ever wanted was to play music for his parents. He knew their favorite songs and learned how to play them on every instrument. He created and composed new pieces. He blended old music to make new music. He learned mostly every instrument to play the instrument that where their favorite. All he ever wanted was for them to clap, and admire, and be proud of the music he worked so hard to make. However they never once went to a recital, or sat down to hear him play. They had more important things to do with their time.

"This is something from my favorite producer Nujabes. His music barely had any lyrics to them, and was made up of jazz, hip-hop, and rap samples. Everytime I listen to him my mind clears, ike mellow and soothed, and it takes me to another world. kinda like this one."

Flexing his fingers, Noel started playing. Reflection Eternal was the song Noel fell asleep to everytime he felt neglected, Unwanted, scared, or sad. It was the song that got him through the death of one of his grandfather and grandmother. Jackson Con, and Rebecca Con, where Noels supporters. His grandfather taught him all about jazz music, and got him into playing the Saxophone, the piano, and the harmonica. Jackson was very much into the arts, and very old school. He would watch old movies with Noel, some of his favorites being the work of Gene Kelly, and Fred Astaire.

Rebecca was an art enthusiast and enthused about Noels Art anytime she could. They encouraged him to continue to pursue what he loved despite his parents. They told him to continue to create and play music, to draw, and to write, and to put all of his emotions and work into it. They always took the place of his parents when it came to him. they went to every showcase Noel had, every Art show he had, and every award he won for his writing.

To Noel they where everything, and when they died he felt like he had no one. His parents, in there own grief didn't acknowledge how much losing jackson and Rebecca affected him, and it seemed like they never cared. The only person Noel could rely on now was Joel, but even he left Noel all alone to go to college

When Noel finished he quickly wiped his tear stained face with his arm. If his other parents didn't know he was crying by now, he didn't want them to know.

"That was beautiful Noel," 'Sara said softly

"Thank you"

"come on, let's get you to bed"

Noel nodded and walked out of the room and into his own. Climbing into bed he immediatly went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So you learn a little bit more about Noel in this chapter. His Grandparents got him into music, and art, and writing. They always supported him and took the place of his parents, who never seem to care about what he does or his interest. When they died Noel felt truly alone, and his parents never seemed to take notice in how lonely he actually is. Joel was the only one, but he left to go to college leaving Noel.<strong>

**Noels name is pronounced like Nole, but the neighbors pronounce it as No-El. It's like how Everyone called Coraline Caroline.**

**The song is the city's yours from the new Annie movie. I don't expect to put a song in every chapters, so don't worry about that. But if I do, oops**

**If you don't know Nujabes, listen to him. This song, as stated above is called Reflection Eternal. His music is so soothing and Nostalgic(as it should be). Listening to him, you'll immediatly get relaxed, and your mind will wander in the way that you'll really start to think about life. Atleast that's what it did for m**e

**Review if you listened to Nujabes. What did you think of him?**


	6. Chapter 6

When Noel woke up he was once again back home. Looking around he noticed that Ghost wasn't around. _He's probably mad about what happened yesterday, _he thought to himself. Leaning over Noel grabbed his journal, and started writing about his time in the other world, his grandparents, his friends, and how lonely he felt living in the house with his family. Once Noel was finished, he got out of bed and made his way downstairs to eat breakfast. After eating breakfast Noel decided to laze around and watch TV.

After 6 episodes of Adventure time later, the doorbell rang. Getting up Noel walked towards the door to see Remember. She had a bright smile on her face as she held Ghosst in her hands.

"So you ran to her" Noel raised an eyebrow at the white wolf pup. Said pup looked away from Noel and nuzzled into Remember.

"What, did you two get into a fight or something," Remember raised an eyebrow

"Somthing like that" the boy sighed, "anyway, what do you want"

"well, you've lived here for about a week or so right"

"something like that"

"and I don't think you've ever been into town, right"

"Nope"

"Exactly," she smiled, "so I figured we could go into town and I can show you around"

Noel stared at the blonde haired girl, "do you have any friends?"

"You're mean"

Noel shrugged as he continued to stare. Remember did have a point though. If he's suppose to live in this town, the least he could do is get to know the place. Besides, theirs nothing more to do around his house anyway, unless the secret door opens up in the morning.

"Well, you are right though" Noel said

"Great, now all we need is to see if you're mom can give us a ride"

"why don't we just take the bus," Noel suggested, "or better yet, we walk"

Remember shrugged her shoulders, and Noel nodded. Letting the girl in he ran up the stairs to get dressed. He wore black cargo shorts with a red shirt sleeved shirt that had a yellow lightning bolt in the middle for the Flash. He wore his favorite pair of red converses, and grabbed one of his skateboards off of the wall. Before walking downstairs, he walked into the office where his mother sat at the desk, typing away on her laptop.

"Mom, is it okay if I head to town?"

Sara inwardly sighed, but waved her hand in dismissal. She didn't really have time to deal with whatever Noel wanted. Rolling his eyes, Noel walked away and back downstairs where Remember waited.

"Let's go," Noel ordered, and the two walked out of the house. Remember looked at Noels face which was set in a frown confused.

"Whats gotten you in a bad mood" Remember asked

"Nothing" He shook his head

"Really, because you seemed fine literally a minute ago, and now you're upset"

"Seriously, it's nothing, and I'm used to it"

Remember looked down at the white wolf pup in her arms. Ghost also looked up, and stared into the girls blue eyes. They both knew he was upset, Ghost more than Remember, and the small wolf pup knew that if things didn't change soon, then Noel will be lost in the other world forever

* * *

><p>Once in town Remember showed Noel the basic places; The theatre, the Arcade, the Candy shop, the pizza place, the comic book store, based on Noels shirt, and other places she thought Noel would like. The last place on her list was the pet store. Stopping in front of the store, Noel looked at the girl confused.<p>

"We're at the pet store because"

"Ghost. Duh"

"Well.. I mean.. I don't really think Ghost is my pet pet you know"

"What does that mean"

"He comes and I feed him, but he can still leave whenever he wants"

Remember looked down at Ghost who was now on the ground, and looking up at Noel. Raising an eyebrow, she looked back up at Noel.

"But he still stays with you and stuff, so the least you can do is buy things so he can be comfortable when he stays"

"I guess," Noel sighed. Bending down he ran his hand through the Snow White fur on ghosts body, "and I owe him actually, so this is a good thing I suppose" he smiled. Leaning up ghost licked Noel face.

"Aww, you guys are so cute" Remember gushed

Standing up Noel walked into the pet store with Ghost behind him, leaving Remember behind. Said girl pouted but walked in after them.

"So what does one buy for a wolf" Remember asked as they looked through toys

"Well i can't really buy food considering wolfs only eat meat," Noel said, "but then again, Ghost did eat pizza when I fed him some," he shrugged

"Then get the bare essentials, like a water bowl, a toy, a leash, and a collar" Remember said

"Oh, a Collar will be good" Noel gasped, "come one Ghost"

The wolf pup followed Noel through the store until they found the dog collars. "Which one do you like" Noel picked up Ghost as the looked through the different collars and tags. He didn't really like any of them. They seemed to clichè, and simple, and basic for his taste and the uniqueness of Ghost.

Ghost let out a small bark and Noel nodded, "yeah, I don't like any of these either," he sighed, "but don't worry, I'll get you something good" Ghost yippee and licked Noels face. Looking around Noel realized that Remember wasn't around. "Where the hell did that girl go,"

Walking away from the collars Noel looked around the store for Remember. The store not only sold pet essentials, but they also sold pets as well. As Noel got closer to the pets, Ghost got restless. There was different breeds of dogs, birds, Hamsters, Gerbils, Fishes, and Rabbits. There, by the rabbits is where Noel found Remember.

"What are you doing," he asked her

"The rabbits are so cute" she gushed, "I want one so bad"

"why can't you get one"

"Because my mom is allergic to fur so I can't get a pet" she sulked

"Well... Atleast it's a good reason"

"Yeah, but you're lucky you get to have a pet"

"not really, my parents don't know about Ghost, and if they did then they wouldn't let me keep him"

"Why?"

"Because they hate me"

Remember huffed. He said something like that before and Remember doesn't believe it. Yeah parents are strict, but to say they hate you because of that is stupid.

"Anyway, let's go back to the skate park"

"You're not gonna get Ghost anything"

"not now, we didn't like any of the collars"

"Geez, I thougt girls where picky," Remember playfully rolled his eyes

"I am not picky okay, I just have a certain taste because I'm not tacky and Clichè"

"whatever you say" she smirked

Walking out of the store Remember, Noel, and Ghost headed towards the skate park. As he looked around, Noel was reminded of his city in the other world. A smile broke out on Noels face as he thought about the other world and his other parents. As he was thinking a melody caught his attention.

Stopping Noel listened. It sounded like a mix of the Piano, the Saxaphone, and the drums. An upbeat sound that reminded Noel of New Orleans way back in the 1900's. Smiling Noel hopped on his skateboard and followed the beat. The place wasn't very far, but it took him further from his home. He stopped in front of a giant brick building, that looked like a house.

Following the sound he found himself in a big Cafè like place. The autmoaphere was dark, and pictures of intruments and musicians Hun all over the walls. There where tables for people to sit, and a bar. Sitting at the table in the front was a man, while a couple of kids—his age and older played on stage. They where really good, but they needed the sound of the trumpet to make the sound complete.

Once the music finished playing, the man sitting in front took a sip of his drink, sighed in content, then looke at the group of kids.

"Where was your trumpet player" he asked

"She moved last week" the kid on the Saxaphone asnwered

"That doesn't asnwer my question"

"We tried looking for one, but they where all busy or into something else" the pianist answered

"Then why have me listen to a jazz song, if you don't have all the players"

"because you told us you wanted jazz" the drummer said

"can any of you tell me why, what Adam said is incorrect"

The group looked at each other confused. Noel could see that the drummer was a boy, the pianist was a girl, the Saxaphone player was also a girl, and the bass player was a boy.

"umm," Noel spoke up. Everyone looked towards him and Noel cursed himself in his mind. This was most likely something private and none of his business, he had no reason to speak up and interupt. "Nevermind, sorry for interupting" he apologized

"young man," the man said, "if you know the answer, please tell them"

"ummm,, he scratched the back of his head, "there are different types of jazz bands. One of the most common types is a three part which consists of a Drummer, a bass, and a piano player, however some three part bands opt for Saxaphone players, or an electric jazz guitar. Four parts bands are the bands that add the horn sound, but seeing as you are a four part band already, a trumpet isn't neccesarily needed to make a jazz sound"

The man clapped slowly while looking from Noel and back to the group of kids on the staged. "Exactly," he said, "what's your name boy" he looked back to Noel

"I'm Noel"

"can you play an instrument Noel"

"I can actually play a lot"

"is the trumpet on that list"

"yes"

"can you go up there and play the same song with them"

"do you have a trumpet"

the man nodded and got up from his seat. This situation was extremely weird and unrealistic. But then again, he gets to play music, so who cares how undoubted weird this whole thing is. When the man came back, Noel walked into the room. He held out the trumpet and Noel gladly accepted. Stepping on stage he gave a sheepish smile towards the group of kids.

"Whenever you're ready" the man said

The kids looked at Noel skeptically. They where all older than him, and didn't know what type of kid he was, or if he could actually play.

"How does this work if the Kid never practiced with us" the Painist asked

"I heard you guys playing, so I think I know the song"

"That doesn't mean you know the part you're suppose to play" the Saxaphone player said

"Honestly, the song doesn't seem that difficult to play" Noel shrugged

"We know, that's why we picked it" the bass player smirked

"But that doesn't mean you know how to play what we're playing" the pianist remarked

"Just let him play," the drummer spoke up, "what do we have to lose"

"Exactly," the bass player nodded, "Kid, whenever you're ready"

"My name is Noel, and I'm ready now if you're all fine with it"

"well okay then" the saxaphome player sighed

Noel turned around and looked at the man. He had Dirty blonde hair, with green eyes, fair skin, and stubble. He wore black slacks, with a Simole white long sleeved shirt and black shoes.

The music started and Noel started as well, getting into the music easily. Every sound went together, and He played with the group as if he's been practicing with them since the begining. When the music ended, The man clapped.

"Now that's what I'm talking about" he chuckled, "that was brilliant. Thanks to Noelhere, you guys get another shot"

Noel looked back at the kids who sighed in relief. He would have to guess that this was some type of school or something.

"pack up you're things now, and Noel, can I talk to you"

"usually I would listen to my mom about strangers." He trailed off, "but since I'm already in your Lair, then what the heck"

The two boys laughed. Soon the group of kids was gone, and Noel was alone with the blonde haired man.

"What school do you go to Noel"

"Don't know, I just moved here about a week ago"

"What is music to you"

"it's practically my life"

"is the trumpet the only instrument you can play"

"No"

"Name them"

"Saxaphone, Piano, Violen, Drums, Cello, Harmonica, Harp, Guitar, and other stuff"

"What type of Sax"

"both"

"what type of guitar"

"All. You know, my Grandpa use to call me a musical genius"

"Are you interested in anything else other than Music"

"Yeah, I'm an artistic kind of person so I draw and write and all that artsy stuffs"

"Would you like a tour of the school"

"This is a school!?"

"Yes," he chuckled, "and my name is Jackson Black if you're wondering"

"Sure"

Noel was awestruck at the school. It didn't look like any ordinary school, but then again it was an art school. The main building was the building where all the learning and stuff took place. There was 4 different art rooms. One for drawing, on for Painting, one for sculpting, and the last one was for animation. Noel loved it. Jackson explained to Noel about the other forms and tyoes of Art outside of the tyoes that he knows.

The music room was Huge. There was music stands surronding the stage, and a stand in the middle. There was a door that led to another classroom for studies. Jackson told Noel that the music students perform in different countries and cities.

There was also a Designing room with a runway and sewing machines. A visual arts room for jewelry and knock knacks of all kinds. A crafting room for creating furniture and other wood and archerict projects. A dance studio. A computer design room, which was unlike the animation art room because it was for gamers and people who want to create their own cartoon or Anime, or machima type show. There was a kitchen, because presentation is also important when wanting a culinary career, especially for a baker. An auditorium for the drama kids who want to rehearse a play. And many more types.

Jackson also Explained that although the school focuses on art and expression, the students also learn the basics such as Math, Gym, and One extra curricular activity. The cafeteria was bright and colorful, and food are made by the culinary students every Friday.

Outside of the school was three buildings. One of the buildings was an art studio where all the Projects that exceeded expectations in either photography, drawing, pottery, Sculpting, or any other type of art hung for sale, or just for show. It also doubled as a fashion show with a runway and chairs on either side.

The next building was an even bigger auditorium for the drama, music, and dance kids. One of the perks about this school is the reputation, so agents from all over attend the shows looking for fresh new talent.

the last building was where Noel played for Jackson. It was sort of a in school hangout where kids can perform, whether it be music, or poetry. However it's only open during study hall, and after school.

"So Noel, how do you like the school" Jackson asked after the tour

"This school is amazing,"

"how would you like to attend this school"

"What do you mean"

"Exactly like how it sounds"

"But how would I attend. I mean usually schools like this hold auditions and stuff, not to mention its like August so schools about to start"

"Yes, normally auditions would be over and it's too late to enroll students. But you have a gift for music, I knew the moment you played perfectly while only hearing the song once",

"Musical genius" Noel nodded with confidence, "but I'm also an artistic genius as well"

"Then this school is perfect for you, just have your parents fill out this form, and look over some pamphlets about the school," Jackson said as he handed Noel a form and a pamphlet, "I need this by the end of the week okay"

Noel nodded with a smile on his face. He's always wanted to attend a music or an art type of school, but his parents never let him. Instead he had to deal with boring school and boring subjects he couldn't care less about.

Jackson walked Noel out of the school. Standing in the entrance was Remember and Ghost.

"Is that a wolf" Jackson asked

"Yeah, he's mine, kinda"

"I didn't knkw Wolves lived in these parts"

"well appearantly they do... Or they don't, and ghost just got lost"

"okay, well remember what I said Noel"

"Okay"

Walking towards Remember and Ghost, the group headed away from the Hawthorn School for the Artistic Expression

"Why did you leave, and what was that all about?" Remember asked

"Heard music, followed it, performed, was asked to come to this school"

"Okay then"

"Let's head to the skate park"

"Okay"

* * *

><p>When Noel got home it was 6:00. His mother was in the kitchen making dinner, and that's here Noel headed first.<p>

"Mom, I got something for you"

"what is it"

"well, I acidentally stumbled upon this art school, and one of the teachers told me that I could attend if you fill out some forms"

"we'll talk about it when you're father comes home"

Noel rolled his eyes, and walked out of the kitchen. In the entry way ghost nuzzled Noels foot and the two walked into the Livingroom. His sisters where nowhere to be seen, and he sighed I'm relief. Now all he needed to do was wait for his father to come home.

* * *

><p>When Stuart came home everyone was sitting around and eating dinner. He wasn't even out of his work clothes when he sat down for dinner. All he wanted to do was eat, and sleep.<p>

"Mom and Dad" Noel called before anyone could say anything, "I have something for you to fill out"

"What is it Noel"

"it's a form to an art school"

"what art school" Sara asked

"Hawthorn Academy for the Artistic Expression"

"What kind of school is that," Stuart raised an eyebrow

"an art school, they deal with all kind of artistic expressions and stuff"

"What does artistic expression even mean" Angelina asked

"What does it sound like" Noel rolled his eyes, "music, design, photography, sculpting, writing, etc"

"And have you go to school to learn this nonsense" Stuart scoffed, "no"

"it's not nonsense dad"

"Okay, say I let you go to this school," Stuart pondered, "what jobs will you be guerenteed with, what can you do with the knowledge of artistic expression that is sure to take you somewhere"

"I can be a designer"

"a designer in what? And who's t say that whatever you design will go anywhere Huh"

"..."

"Exactly" Stuart said making Noel glare, "you see, the thing about art, is that it's not a guerentee, it relies too much on opinion rather than facts. Who's to say that people will like and buy your music. Who's to say your art is any good and will sell. Who's to say that your dancing will attract an audience." he stated, "I'm trying to enlighten you Noel okay, there is no career in the arts. It's nothing but nonsense and I will not waste any money, or time investing you in it"

"But yet you pay for Angel to take ballet. You waste money buying Angel Dr. Suess books. You even praise Harry Potter, a book where one persons nonsense created an entire world and adventure. Why don't you just..."

"What Noel, finish what you was gonna say" Stuart urged

"Nevermind" he shook his head. Not hungry Noel pushed his plate away and walked upstair into his room.

Putting the pamphlets and For down on his desk, Noel grabbed his journey to vent. After a while, he put his journal down and grabbed a random notebook. Just like with his music and art, Noel vented his feelings through creative writing.

He wrote about a boy who was born different. His father resented him but the boy still loved his father regardless. He was proud to be his fathers son, but his father was disgraced to have him as a son. He wood do anything to gain his fathers approval, but nothing worked. Soon he his father had a daughter that he loved more, and that he couldn't stand. One day demons came and attacked the village, killing an innocent child. Unfortunately he was there and killed the demon. However it was too late and Noel was to be blamed. Pretty soon the entire village was after hI'm. They wanted him dead, even when he told them it wasn't his fault. The boy was soon found by his father at the edge of the forest. His father pro ached him, telling him everything was gonna be okay and that he would protect his son. The boy, Hapoy to have his fathers love let him get close, only to be strapped through the stomach, his throat cut, and thrown off of a cliff.

By the time Noels as finished writing, it was already late. Ghost was fast asleep next to Noel, and the boy didn't want to wake the sleeping wolf pup. Silently climbing out of bed He checked to see if his family was upstairs and distracted. Once that was done he walked down the stairs and opened the small door.


End file.
